Just a One Night Stand?
by SomeOneLikeGajeel
Summary: A night of celebration alone for Cana is different when she stumbles upon a man in her corner. A heated night full of passion where in the morning she wakes up alone and she doesn't even know his name. 5 years later Laxus comes back and after seeing an old friend comes across a feisty woman and a kid! What happened that night, and is Cana just a one night stand or something more?
1. Chapter 1 The Night it All Started

Hello I'm new here and this is my first Fairy tail story. i saw that there weren't a lot of Laxana stories and decided to try my hand at it. Enjoy and i hope this will be a long one.

Credit for character goes to Hiro Mashima, i just own the story.

 **"Was i really just a one night stand or would you of grown to care for me if you stayed?"**

 **Chapter one: The Night That Started it All**

The night life of the club pulsed with life as the young brunette swayed her hips to the music. Long hair fell to the middle of her back, and her periwinkle eyes lit up in delight from her alcohol consumption.

Even though she just turned 21 she was seasoned in the art of the intake. However her limits were reached after being challenged three time to a contest by different men. To say she was plastered was and understatement.

She staggered and swayed away from the table of her conquest and towards the darker part of the club booths where she hoped she could sleep off everything and have her hangover in peace. Her usual spot which had a curtained off area where interesting nightly activities took place was a man already in there drinking.

Her surprise was momentary, but she continued in and collapsed on the seat across. The blond man was only buzzed and saw that he had a guest, grinning at the thought of what would escalate as a conquest of many one-night stands waited to see how drunk the woman was.

"Hhhheeeeyyyy, your in my special…. Spot here. Hooo-wwwdd ya find it?" she slurred.

"It's far enough away where I can drink in peace without being near any idiots puking their guts out." He responded slowly.

"Ha-ha, yee-pp. weaklings thinking they could out drink me." She giggled at first then came a more sexier response.

"Ya know, you're pretty cute with your face and all. What's your reason for being here?" she was still drunk but was able to now occupy the same couch the man was sitting. Running her hands sensually across his chest.

She came a bit closer to look at the man's face and slowly traced the scar that covered the man's right eye.

"Ta get out of my ex's house, just broke up with her and figured I'm free might as well celebrate." He was now staring into her eyes mesmerized by the violet in them that seem to flash with what he wanted. His hands were starting to roam over her bare back seeing she only had a royal blue bra top on. One hand had her ass and was squeezing.

"Mmm, really I'm celebrating too, it's my birthday." By now she was breathing onto his neck slowly making her way to his mouth.

"Well happy birthday, mind if I give you a gift?" he didn't wait for a response though and attacked her mouth, no longer holding back.

To say that it was extremely hot was an understatement, their tongues battled for dominance of each other and hands were everywhere. She reached under the man's button up and felt the hard muscles of his abs. While he was squeezing her breasts and ass.

They broke apart panting heavily after a few minutes of kissing.

"Is your place nearby here?" he thought of everything he wanted tonight to do to her, when he was done he'd leave he at her place that way she couldn't find him again. His flight was leaving anyway for Europe tomorrow. She'll just be a one-night stand.

"Yeah, why don't we go now? Just need another drink." She got up and fixed her top, she walked out with her hips swaying and a very naughty look in her eyes. The man immediately got up already turned on by her and went to the bar.

He saw her taking shots of vodka eight little cups down by the time he made it over to her. He wanted some play tonight not just a doll so he slowly led her outside where she was swaying a bit more and walked to her place.

"My name's Cana." She slowly said in that sultry voice of hers. They stopped in front of a two story apartment structure and walked upstairs, she unlocked the door and immediately when it shut, hot kisses were going. She gave him direction already to her room and her legs were wrapped around his hips. He never once broke their lip contact and made it into her room.

His shirt came off first, then their pants at the same time one undoing the other. Next went her bra and that's when he had some fun. He first twisted and pinched making her mewl, his mouth went down leaving a trail from her throat to her first breast. When he sucked on it she responded by moaning and tightening her legs around him.

His assault didn't stop as he swirled his tongue and kissed her nipple before giving the same treatment to her other breast. Her moans and screams for him to continue very much turned him on, as she explored the contours of his chest she flipped him over for some treatment.

As she sat on him the glow in her eyes and the smirk she had as she rubbed her hands sensually over his stomach to the lower regions of his body. He groaned and struggled not to flip her over to continue his onslaught of pleasure on her. She kissed and sucked a majority of his body leaving a trail downwards to his hard-on. She fingered his boxers off and looked at his cock standing at attention. Slowly she wrapped her hand around it and started to pump. He cursed and groaned and his mind went blank as she blowed on his head.

She then took him in her mouth and sucked hard. His hips bucked and realized he was going to come first into her mouth once he did she just swallowed kissing him again. He smirked afterwards and now knew it was her turn to make her scream and come. He rubbed her wet covered core and fingered her panties off once she was dripping with one hand while rubbing her oh so soft breast in the other.

He saw her gates and slowly entered one digit, she moaned in pleasure and soon he added another and a third after her pleas to continue. He stopped and pulled his fingers out slowly licking them and giving her a taste before he dived with his tongue to clean her. She screamed and came while he was there.

She was wet again and so he decided now was the real fun. He slid his sheath into her core and she screamed again. He was at her walls and noticed they haven't been touched, she was a virgin. Slight guilt filled him but shook it off as he slowly slid in. He kissed the tears and played with her breasts until she nodded.

Then he pounded into her driving both of their senses into oblivion and he came inside her. Together they collapsed onto each other, she was slowly falling asleep before she mumbled "I don't even know your name." and she passed out. The man laid there for a bit thinking about their night, it was around 1 a.m. and his flight left at seven. Slowly he got out of her bed and fished for his phone setting his alarm for 5:30, he laid back down next to her.

She was beautiful with long chocolate hair and a body of a goddess with the moves of an exotic dancer he almost wanted to stay. _Almost._ As he looked at her and closed his eyes for a few hours of sleep she smelled like lavender.

His alarm went off and he cursed, _What the hell…?_ He wasn't at his place and instead a different place looking to his left noticed a woman's body in the early dawn light. Last night's events came back to him and his eyes widened.

Fuck he was gonna miss his flight, he started to get dressed. The woman turned and he froze, she groaned and he remembered that she had a extreme hangover and was not getting up anytime soon.

He finished getting dressed and started leaving but then remembered her words _I don't even know your name._ He debated leaving something, but thought better. _I mean she's just a one night stand right?_ For some reason it didn't sit well with him, but it was shrugged off.

He was waiting for his flight to depart from magnolia to Europe and his mind wandered to the woman he knew he'd probably never see again. _Cana_ never before had he had such fun and activity than with her, but there was something else about her.

Maybe her ability to drink men under the table? No, he saw something, Pain, in her eyes she was alone it seemed. She said it was her birthday yet no one was with her. Oh well he'd never see her again, and his flight was called, looking at his pass port he sighed.

Laxus Dreyar _Maybe I'll find whatever I'm looking for in Europe over the next few years._

And so he boarded the plane not knowing that half way through his flight that the woman he spent the night with was waking up.

Cana woke up feeling a major headache and her body sore all over. _What happened last night?_ She remembered the contests and went to her usual spot, but there was a man there. More drinking and this faceless man was a blur and she remembered extreme pleasure and heat. She smiled and reached to her right for some body heat but felt nothing but cold sheets.

Groaning and startled she blearily tried to look for the person she spent the night with. She looked at her sheets and they were dried with blood eyes widening she realized she gave up her virginity. Trying to remember the details or even a name to come up with, but there was nothing.

Clutching her sheets she knew that what happened was a one night stand and she gave away her innocence to a man she didn't even know on her birthday. _I'm alone_ tears were starting to run down her face _I'm alone and I guess the best night of my life wasn't enough for the guy to even stay through the morning._

Laying in her bed going over the events of what went on she came to the decision, since I'm a one-night stand, I'll never make the mistake of drinking too much again where I can't even remember the guy I fucked name was. Slowly she got up and showered preparing herself to go out and start looking for a job, happy birthday to me, she thought, as she got dressed and walked out of her apartment to what ever lies ahead.

 **Well how'd it go for the first chapter? Please review i think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Life Now

**Hello this is the second chapter, i'm going to try and go back and forth with Cana's and Laxus's points of view with a little bit of Hana perspective, It's an AU, no magic and the character's belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter 2: Her Life Now

"Yo Lucy why don't you already go over to that cutie you've been eying since he got here?" drawled a busty brunette in and aqua tank top. The blond responded by blushing, "Cana not so loud!" Afraid that said man would overhear the two bartenders speaking about him.

"Oh Cana quit teasing the poor girl." A women with practically silver hair and crystal blue eyes twinkled with kindness walked up while wiping a glass clean. However her next remark contained a bit of mischief "Why don't you go and take his order though?" Lucy blushed and turned away from the ladies to shyly walk over to the man with practically pink hair.

"And you say I'm the troublesome one Mira."

"Oh Cana, you are trouble I just like to pair people up, just look at them they would make such cute babies." Mira was starting to go off in lala land with Lucy and the man sitting in the booth.

"Mira we don't even know his name, don't jump to conclusions okay. They may be hitting it off okay, but you shouldn't automatically assume they'd get together." The brunette smiled bitterly.

Mira suddenly realized what she said, "Oh honey, I-I didn't mean like that I'm sorry."

Cana waved her off "It's okay, I'm fine now." She stretched and rubbed her arm unconsciously.

"Oh my! Are you all right?" Mira noticed some greenish yellow coloring on her arm.

"Oh this I just knocked my arm on my apartment." She lied smoothly.

"Okay, how are Bacchus and you doing?"

"Fine, actually we went out the other day and had a nice dinner." Cana replied, _Of course he held me too hard, because he thought men were flirting with me while we were out._

"That's great!" Mira said cheerfully she looked at the clock, "Oh, Cana its 1, your shift is over now. Have fun, and give kisses."

"Will do, Bye Lucy make sure you get his number!" Cana yelled at Lucy startling the pinkette and the blond from their conversation. She blushed and yelled "Bye Cana see you tomorrow."

The woman walked out of the bar and down the street to her next job for 4 hours. Juggling two jobs to support herself and her precious one. _Five years is a long time to change._ She thought to herself. She went from being alone at 21 to now 25 having so many friends. I guess it all started when I walked into Fairy Tail.

 _Flashback:_

 _She walked out door that morning on the job hunt. Depressed about not even knowing the man she slept with name, put a damper on her thoughts. "Was I really just a one night stand?" throughout the entire day she went from place to place applying and asking for any work. They all turned away the girl that seemed drunk with bloodshot eyes and a bikini top on._

 _Cana was feeling hopeless at this point till finally she was in front of a bar that had cutouts of something like a fairy. She sighed and walked in. "well if I can't get hired here might as well get drunk." She muttered._

" _Hello welcome to Fairy Tail, what can I do for you?" A woman with silver hair asked from behind the bar with a smile on her face. "I was wondering if I could talk to your boss, I need to find work." The brunette replied. "Of course he's right over there." The woman replied and pointed to the end of the bar where a short old man was sitting drinking a mug of beer. "Mmmiirraa, another one." He slurred and hiccupped._

" _Not right now sir, you have a person that wants to work here Makarov." Mira scolded and took away the mug. "I cannot believe that this man is the owner of this bar." Cana thought to herself._

" _Why would you want to work in a dump like this?" The old man spoke hazily._

" _I have nowhere left to go." Cana replied softly. Makarov sobered up and looked at the woman before him. He could see that she was alone and lost, like many that come to the place. Her appearance disheveled but she was beautiful, and she looked broken about to cry to be honest._

" _You're hired, you can start tomorrow." He said after a minute, the woman looked startled._

" _What?" her eyes widened and now she looked like she was really about to cry._

" _You're hired. Welcome home." At those words from the old man she did cry and hugged the living daylights out of him._

" _Thank you so much, I'll see you tomorrow sir." Cana smiled and went to her apartment, she had somewhere to belong that was amazing. "I guess things can turn around for you if you work hard enough just like you said mom." And with that last thought she fell asleep thinking of a faceless man giving her the most amazing birthday gift ever._

"Yeah, I guess I have a family now." Cana muttered and smiled under her breath as she stood in front of the store of her second job _The Sky Maiden._ She walked in and was hit with scents of lavender, chamomile and mint. This place was where special remedies and healing treatments were sold. With a touch of mysticism such as card reading and prayer beads.

"Porlyusca? Wendy? You here?" Cana shouted, and a Thump! Was heard.

"Ooowww," moaned a 17 year old voice, "Cana you startled me." And a dark blue haired girl wearing an icy blue tank top and jean shorts came out from the back.

"Sorry cutie, I'll help you pick up what you dropped then." Cana laughed and together they picked up dry herbs and put them in their correct boxes. Porlyusca hated sorting through mixed up herbs for her remedies.

"How was school? And where's your aunt at?" Cana asked as a woman that just bought a sleeping draught left the store.

"It was okay, I had an English test to study, and um Aunty is out on a doctor's call." Wendy was blushing and that meant she was hiding something as well.

"Wendy." Cana said in warning voice her hand going for Wendy's weak point: pickled plums.

"O-Okay, um Romeo asked me to the Spring Dance." Wendy looked down shyly but her brown eyes were lit up.

"Wendy that's great! So what are you gonna wear?" Cana replied, feeling a big sister moment coming.

"I-I didn't give him an answer exactly." She blushed.

"Well little missy if you like the guy and he asks you out you gotta say yes. Now I'll even take you shopping sweetheart, how bout next week?" Cana says in a tone that sounds more like an order than a suggestion.

"Really thank you so much Cana!" Wendy's face lit up with the excitement of shopping.

"Yeah, yeah, course you gotta tell your man yes first." Cana smiled.

"Hey Wendy could you make a cough reliever while I make up some pain ointment?"

"Sure, is it for her?"

"Yeah, she's got a slight cold in her chest." The brunette smiled softly.

"Okay, and I'll add some honey to make it go down easier." Wendy smiled

"Thanks girl, hello how can I help you?" Cana spoke to a man with shaggy black hair and red eyes.

"Yes do you have any frog charms and catnip?" he asked softly.

"Of course right over here is that all?" Cana asked as she gathered the items for the man.

"Yes."

"Well that will be $5.48 for your purchase, have a good day."

"I'd say that the shop is in good hands with you two but anyone else I'd hit them with a broom." A tired voice that matched a woman with light pink hair and red eyes stood in the doorway.

"Aunty!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Child." Was her reply.

"Hey Porlyusca, you were gone for a good amount of time. My shift's almost over, what took so long?"

"Childbirth." Was the old woman's reply

"Ah, well is it all right if I get off early, we made more mixtures that were running low and I made a few small ones for me to take home?"

"Yes, yes just go to her. Wendy and I can close up just fine." Porlyusca replied irritably.

"Thanks, bye Wendy and tell me bout that Romeo of yours tomorrow."

"Okay Cana, bye see you tomorrow!" Wendy waved goodbye as Cana walked out the door.

"Sigh, I should be thankful I met those two as well.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was a month or so working at Fairy Tail when there were mornings that Cana felt sick to her stomach. She knew that there was a local remedy shop a block away from the bar so after work she decided to head over there._

 _When she stepped in the scents that were there were extremely soothing her still upset stomach. Cana wasn't drinking much even though it was tempting, she wanted to be sober throughout her job. As she was looking for stomach relief she was approached by a girl that was around 12 or 13 years old._

" _Hi, my name's Wendy, how long are you?" Her voice was sweet and she had long blue hair. She wore a stripped yellow and blue dress and had white feathered armbands._

" _What, what do you mean how long?" Cana was confused._

" _You mean you don't know that…" Wendy was about to reply when she was interrupted by a voice._

" _Wendy, hush child, miss you're pregnant." Said a woman in black dress with a red cape of sorts. Her red eyes were sharp and her face was almost scowling at Cana._

 _Her eyes widened in shock, "But how…" and realized that one night, she was completely drunk and the man that has been haunting her dreams. Tears were coming to her eyes._

" _I-I'm pregnant, with a baby who will never know their father, because I don't know either." And broke down. The older woman's eyes softened a bit and slowly went to the just realized mother._

" _Hush child, nothing to cry about. I see a strong spirit in you and I'll help you through this process. I've dealt with childbirth before you're in good hands. What is your name?" She slowly stroked Cana's back in a way her mother used to when she was upset._

" _Cana." She choked out through her sobs. They just sat there until Cana's breathing came back to normal._

" _Now child why don't I show you how to mix a remedy to help get rid of that nasty morning sickness?"_

" _I'd like that help very much miss…"_

" _Porlyusca child." And the woman smiled gently at her. Cana didn't know that she was very good at remembering formulas and ended up with a second job working at The Sky Maiden. Her life and her child's was all thanks to those two ladies pointing out her pregnancy._

"I have a lot to thank them for." Cana said quietly, she had a sister and a grumpy but caring aunt on her side even if they weren't related. She walked up to her friends' house to pick up a few things. She knocked on the bookworm's door and it was revealed to a short woman with bright blue hair and hazel eyes.

"Cana! She was just fine and I got your shipment of fortune cards on the table." The bubbly woman spoke with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Thanks, Levy. Your hubby home." Cana raised her brows suggestively, "You know she's really wanting playmate whats taking so long?"

"C-Cana!" The woman blushed profusely at the comment. "I-I actually we are."

"What! And you tell me _now_?" Cana says incredulously.

"Well you're the first one so… yeah." The blunette mutters.

"Ohhh, please please please, let me do your baby show Levy!" All the fatigue from today washes away at the mention of a new addition to the family.

"Ok, ok you can plan it I guess. But between you and Mira, I don't want the She-Devil on my back because I didn't get to let her plan the event." Levy replies nervously.

"Yea…" Cana squeals and is interrupted in the conversation by.

"Mommy, Mommy! Your home! Your Home!" A childish voice cries and Cana is tackled by a four-year old little girl. Wrapping her little arms around Cana's legs. Long light brown hair and grey eyes with hints of periwinkle set in the face similar to her mother's.

"Yes Hana I'm home, you have fun today?" Cana laughs as she picks up her little girl and hugs her closely, by rubbing their noses together.

"Uh-huh, Uncle Gazzeel and I played dragons." She replied with her lisp.

"Yeah, and the runt's getting a bit heavy booze girl." And a tall man, over 6 feet with unruly black hair and piercing red eyes walked into the room. Along with piercing over his arms and face, it's a wonder that the four year old, wasn't screaming and crying at the sight of a supposed monster.

"Gajeel, that's rude apologize." Levy exclaimed and slapped her husband in the arm.

"Jeez woman! Just makin a joke." Gajeel grumbled.

"Cana, do you guys want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure Levy, I don't think there's much at the house, I gotta go shopping tomorrow for groceries. Do you think you guys could..?"

"Of course, Gajeel and I would love to that way we can practice having a kid around and not use any language." As Levy said that she yanked Gajeel's ear.

"Owww, shit woman! That's my ear!"

"Gajeel!" And both women slapped him and stated there was a child in the room. While he grumbled about spousal abuse the women set to dinner. Once it was made the four of them sat down to chat about their day.

Cana informed Levy of Lucy's new friend and the bar and Wendy's date. Levy made Cana swear to secrecy about the pregnancy until she was ready to tell Fairy Tail. The two said good night and arranged a time for Hana to be dropped off tomorrow.

"Cana, you okay? I noticed your arms." Levy's concerned voice set Cana to tense up a little.

"Oh, I just fell Levy I accidentally banged into my dresser the other day while not turning on my light before-hand." Cana laughed.

"Okay, you sure are silly about that you know, next time turn on the light first." Levy laughed as well.

"Yes Mom, Good-night. I'll see you in the morning." Cana waved and together she and her daughter left to their apartment.

"Momma? What did daddy look like?" Hana asked her mom as they were getting ready for bed. Her mother looked startled for a moment then sad.

"I'm sorry baby, I don't know." She said softly.

"But why not?" Hana didn't understand, what did her daddy look like? She saw her mother as a really really pretty girl but she never saw anything of her dads, not even a picture. "Where is he?"

"Baby, I really don't know. But I know that he has gray eyes and light hair, cause that's what you got from him." Her mother looked like she was about to cry.

"Momma don't cry it's okay. I'm sorry." And Hana hugged her mother in their pajamas.

"Do you wanna cuddle with mommy in her bed?" Cana asked her little daughter, she didn't want to be alone now that she was asked about her precious little flower's father. A man she didn't even know.

"Of course mommy." So they proceeded to Cana's room and laid down in her bed. Cana pulled her daughter close and let her tears fall. Her thoughts before they drifted off to dreamland and to the next day that would change their lives for good was: _So what if she was a one night stand…_

 _I have at least her to love and not feel alone. My hope and my precious little flower_


	3. Chapter 3: Coming HomeFirst time-ish

Chapter 3: Coming Back Home/ First Time-ish Meeting

Cana:

 _He towered over me, lust in his gray eyes as he slowly felt my body. Heat everywhere his fingers touched me. I arced my back wanting more, wanting him inside me. Even if I was a virgin, I knew what to do because the way he makes me feel. "Cana." He groaned as he started to put a digit in and pumped me. Moaning and twisting I moaned his name on my lips. It freezes I don't even know his name, eyes widening, but he continues the pleasure and the heat is continuing until….Beep Beep Beep._

Beep, Beep, Beep. I groaned and hit my alarm clock bringing me out of that dam dream. 6 am in blinking red, I stretch and yawn, preparing myself for another long day. Turning to my right I see my little girl still sleeping soundly. _She can sleep through anything unless she's nudged._

I take a quick shower and as I'm towel drying my hair I select a yellow take top and brown capris. Going back to Hana I nudge her awake. She gives the cutest kitten yawn and slowly opens her grey eyes.

"Morning momma." She said sleepily.

"Morning sweetheart, why don't you go to your room and get changed. We got to leave in about fifteen to Fairy Tail, we'll get breakfast there. I'm going to pack your bag for today with Aunt Levy okay?" I kissed her forehead gently.

"M'k Mommy, can I bring Mimi?" referring to her stuffed golden dragon that she just got for her birthday a few weeks ago.

"Of course, now go get dressed and brush your teeth little lady." I smiled and started to get her back with her special knit blanket for nap time, snacks and an extra change of clothes. Levy told me that they were going to do some baking and knowing my daughter she'll be a mess afterwards.

Sighing as I zipped it shut I couldn't help but think of her questions and my dream. _Am I a horrible parent for not even knowing anything about her father?_ I shook myself. _It's not my fault for waking up alone, and being drunk enough to not even ask for his name._

"Mommy I'm ready!" Hana called and walked out wearing a pair of short overalls with a light blue shirt underneath complete with her white Velcro sneakers. "Could you put my hair up please?" She clutched Mimi tighter as she looked up with inquiring eyes.

"Of course pig tails?" and I already was section her hair into two, gathering a honey-blond section and tying it off. Another minute and she had two pigtails, by that time it was 6:45, and we were out the door. While we were walking we talked about the dreams we had.

"Momma I dreamed of daddy last night. He was really big, but soft like a teddy bear." Hana commented. I froze. "Really sweetheart?" I whispered.

"Uh-huh, I can't wait to tell Granpa!" referring to Makarov, in her mind with all the aunts and uncles she had at Fairy Tail she deemed Makarov and her grandfather.

"Ok little missy, I bet it was a good dream now let's get some breakfast hmm?" I said as we stepped through the doors.

"Granpa!" Hana yelled as she saw the old man sitting at the end of the bar, running with Mimi she jumped the best she could for Makarov to pick her up.

"Hello little flower I haven't seen you for a few days what brings you to breakfast?" Makarov inquired as he set his unofficial granddaughter on his lap.

"I'm going to Aunt Levy's and make cookies. She and Uncle Gazeel are picking me up." Hana stated proudly.

I was getting my apron on, even though Fairy Tail was a bar, it was somewhat of a diner to eat breakfast and lunch before the afternoon it was more of the bar look. I prepared some French toast and fruit for the two and slid it down with all the fixings. They both ate eagerly and before I knew it they were done handing me clean plates.

"Oh Cana, you're a great cook, I'm glad I hired you. Would you be willing to wear a maids uniform and cook for me sometime?" As much as I loved him he was a pervert. I hit him in the head with the reply of.

"No." and proceeded to prepare for the breakfast rush and wiping down the bar.

The door opened around 8 and in walked Gajeel and Levy. He smile was all over the place and Mira being the She-Devil she is exclaimed "Levy, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!" Levy shot a glare at me.

"You swore me to secrecy, not my daughter through." I replied and smirked at their faces. They should know a kid that hears things will relay said secrets unless asked not to.

"Yeah, we are. You and Cana are in charge of the shower. Oh come on Hana we got delicious cookies to make." Levy replied as quickly as she could and grabbed my daughters hand towards the door.

"Bye Momma, see you later." Hana waved goodbye to me as they walked out.

"I'll pick you up around 5 sweet heart, I gotta pick up some groceries okay?" I called out as the door swung shut. I smiled and continued to take orders of my favorite customers, Jet and Droy. "The usual boys?"

"Yup." And went to prepare the ultimate breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausage, hash browns, toast, and bacon.

Laxus

 _I was looking down at the woman spread before me, all I could see were her violet eyes staring back at me. She groaned and squirmed under me as I pleasured her. Panting she arched her back with my name on the tip of her lips, I waited for her to say it but it never happened. I wanted her to say it though, as we finished climaxing I laid next to her and she murmured, "I don't even know your name." and she fell asleep…_

Startled and groggy I woke up to a voice "In 15 minutes we will be arriving in Magnolia airport, please fasten your seat belts we will be landing soon." Rubbing my hand over my face I fastened my seatbelt.

 _What the hell was that dream about?_ Five years was too long to be away from here, but it was good traveling. _I had a lot of fun, but didn't find what I was looking for._ By the time I was done reflecting on all my conquests back in Europe the plane touched down.

Getting off that dam contraption I slowly stumbled my way to the baggage claim. I grabbed my luggage and flipped my phone open scrolling through the contacts until I found the one I was looking for. I pressed call and waited for the ring.

" _What the hell do you want asshole?"_ snarled a rough voice on the other end.

" _Gajeel! Language there's a child in here!"_ I could hear a women's voice shouting in the background.

"Well, well, big tough Gajeel tied down. I don't believe it, anyway I called because I'm here in Magnolia and I need a favor." I replied.

" _Spit it out already then!"_ Gajeel replied impatiently.

"I need a ride and wondering if I can crash at your place for a while until I find a place."

" _Goddamit, fine, Ow woman quit hitting me!"_

" _Well stop cussing in front of her I swear, you're supposed to be practicing on the refrainment."_ The woman replied.

" _Fine, Laxus I'll be there in 30."_ And the call was ended.

I smirked _Well this outta be fun, Gajeel has a kid and a wife, must be nice to have a place a family._ I shook myself, I didn't want something like that. _Did I?_

As what was promised Gajeel pulled up in a car and helped with my luggage containing a very big duffel and a large backpack. We both got in the front and sat. I waited a few moments for my jokes.

"So you're tied down with a wife and a kid? Congrats man, never would of that that a bastard like you would settle down."

"Shut up asshole, yeah I got a wife and the kid ain't ours. We baby sit for a friend while she works." He replied gruffly.

"What? Shouldn't she be watchin the kid while the guy works or something? And that woman over the phone said something about practice?" I was surprised, unless both the kids' parents were workaholics.

"Dumbass, and you sexist, just mom and the kid. And none of your business but my wife is pregnant with our kid, an she wants me to start practicing to watch my language, since we watch the kid a lot." Gajeel snapped.

At that I was shocked and the drive was mostly spent on what I've been doing the past five years.

"Yer kiddin, and you call me a bastard, with all the dam chicks you've slept with you man-whore." Gajeel said as they pulled up to a condo like structure. They both got out and shut their doors. "We'll get your stuff once the kids' outta here."

"When will that be?" I asked, how long does this mom work?

"Between 5 and 6. Cana usually gets here within that time frame, course she said something about pickin up groceries after work." He replied, I paused _Cana, where have I heard that name before?_ I was around 4:30 I shook away that thought and walked inside.

"Uncle Gazeel! Aunty and I made yummy cookies. Mimi helped too! Wanna try…" A kid about four years old came running from what I deemed the kitchen. Her hair was up in pig tails, and she had flour streaked across her face and overalls. She stared at me nervously and a woman with blue hair came in.

"Gajeel, good you're home. Oh, is this the friend you mentioned I had to prepare the guest room for?" She was short, and that was my first thoughts.

"How the hell did you two do it?" I muttered and unfortunately Gajeel heard me.

"Asshole! Don't make commets about my wife!" And he was going to lunge at me until shorty grabbed his ear.

"Gajeel, how many time's am I gonna tell you to watch your language around children!?" she yelled and saw me somewhat laughing. She glared at me, "Now my name is Levy what's yours?" and she demanded a response, suddenly I was scared of her more than Gajeel.

"Laxus." I said without my last name figuring she probably knew my old man.

"Aunty, why does uncle like saying that word and who is he?" the young girl quietly pointed out, and we all remembered a kid was here.

"The word is not a nice word and your uncle says it when he's frustrated at people, as for the man he's an old friend of your uncle and he's staying with us for a little while. Now we better get you all cleaned up, your mommy's going to be here soon." Levy kindly responded to the girl.

"Yea! Momma's coming and we can give her some of the cookies that we made right?" The girl brightened at the mention of her and grabbed a blue backpack wear a clean pair of clothes was at. The two went off down the hall leaving the men in the living room.

"Your wife's scary." I commented.

"Ya got that right come on let's check the kitchen for some grub. I'm starving." Together they walked over to the baking mess of the kitchen and found some cup of noodles to make. Gajeel prepared five and set water to boil.

"There's only four of us here, you miscount?"

"No, you idiot, I'm makin one for Cana, she'll be here soon, and days like this she's too tired to go home an make something to eat for the both of them." Gajeel replied and started to pour hot water into the bowls.

"Oi, woman and pipsqueak. I made dinner." Gajeel hollered down the hall and pulled out some vegetables and fruit along to eat with the ramen.

The pitter patter of feet running down the hall came as clean four year old dressed in swirled purple and blue pajamas came running in to sit at the table with a stuffed golden dragon in her lap. Levy walked in as well wearing sweats and a T-Shirt that seemed a little too big on her.

"Uncle Gazeel what did you make?" Laxus could get a better look and saw the kid had light brown hair with streaks of blond, and light grey eyes with hints of purple in her irises. She looked uncomfortable at him and realized he was staring at her for too long.

"Made ramen, squeak, now eat up your mom should…" Gajeel started to say as a knock was heard at the door. He opened it and it revealed the mother. My jaw dropped as I looked at her. She had long brown hair that curled slightly towards the bottom of her mid back. Clothed in a yellow tank top that fit tightly over her body and showed her muscles while her upper arms were wrapped in silver bangles. Brown capris fit tight over her ass and when she looked up, violet eyes where set in a face that was similar to her daughters. She looked tired but lit up when seeing her daughter run towards her.

"Mommy! Aunty and I made cookies and Uncle made dinner for us and he has a friend here." The child talking a mile a minute at the tired mother.

"Oh really, thanks Gajeel. I was able to run to the store and get food, but I'm so tired." The woman yawned as she thanked him.

I was still staring at her, and I felt something as she turned her gaze towards me.

"Who are you?" once she realized there was one more body than usual.

"Laxus, I'm crashing here until I can find a place of my own." I replied nervously I don't even know.

"Okay, Hana let's eat so we can get home." She replied cooly and sat with her daughter. _Hana precious flower, good name._ I thought and I observed the mother throughout dinner. Seems she has known Gajeel and Levy for a while, because she joked and laughed with the two throughout dinner. She talked about work where I assumed it was a bar, and commented on a relationship between one of her co-workers and a pink haired man.

When mother and daughter was done, they said goodbyes and as they were about to leave Hana said.

"Goodbye Mr. Laxus, see you tomorrow!" She waved and her mother gave a soft smile and then they were gone. They had a lot of warmth and I felt a bit cold afterwards.

"Gajeel where's the dad in this?" I asked curious as to who would leave those two alone.

"Cana doesn't know, she got knocked up while drunk. She kept the baby, saying it was her fault for getting into a situation, and wasn't gonna kill it. She cleaned up and sobered up, when squeak was born Cana got another job to support them and that's how it's been for the last four years. If I ever see that bastard I'm gonna beat the shit outta him, for the hell she's been in." Gajeel growled and brought his fists together to grind them.

"Now go ta sleep man, I'm fuckin tired." He said and went off to his bedroom.

I started to go to mine and I laid down thinking of something else peculiar about the woman. She had some bruising it seemed on her arms that were a light shade of green.

 _If she has no man why does she have markings of healing bruises on her?_

His thought were drifting into a dream of heat, and the woman with violet eyes that snuck in every now and then had more features. Features that somewhat resembled the woman he just met.

 _Cana._


	4. Chapter 4: BondingHome?

**Hello forgot I only own story, characters Hiro Mashima. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Bonding

Cana:

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Groaning, I hit the dam alarm clock. That little annoyance brought me out of a somewhat pleasant dream. I wasn't really doing much just laying down.

 _Someone gently stoking my hair, leaving soft kisses along my neck. His arm wrapped securely around me, nothing hot, just comfort and belonging. His scent of mint, and pine filled my nose. "Cana…" his voice husky with contentment and sleep "I l-…."_

And that is when I was rudely awakened. Yawning I stretched, still feeling phantom actions. _Like anyone would love someone like me._ I thought bitterly.

Wincing a little and rubbing my arms I went to my bathroom to put on some concealer. _Bacchus really did a number huh?_

 _Flashback_

He followed me yesterday after my shift and pulled me into the alley his grip aggravating old bruises.

"Cana, why haven't you called me back?" Bacchus slurred in his drunken voice, "You're my girlfriend you know."

"Bacchus, I'm not your girl, and I haven't called you because I've been busy. I told you if you want a relationship, you need to be sober. I'm not going to have you drunk around Hana." I spoke patiently while slowly trying to get out of his grasp. I tensed as his grip tightened and you could hear the slap ring out.

"Bitch, you're my girl, and you've been with other men. I'll come over whenever I want, with or without that brat of yours. Now you come over to my place and we'll have dinner." Bacchus tried to gently touch my face after his rant but I flinched away.

"No Bacchus, I'm done with you. I thought you were a nice guy at first, but you're harmful. Both to me and my daughter. Stop finding me and don't come near my house or workplace, or so Mavis help me, I will get a restraining order against you." I shot back, and at this point I flipped his hands off and when he went to lunge at me I kicked him in his jewels.

I called Erza to help me with my grocery shopping and to explain my situation. She was a martial artist teacher as well as a self-defense coach to teach me those moves. Stopping by the bar every now and then for a drink and chat.

"Why don't you ask Fairy Tail for help? He's going to retaliate. If you want I could teach him a lesson or two." Erza said casually, but her tone and eyes told me she wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"No, I told him I was going to call the cops on his ass, if he tried to come near anywhere Hana or I go. I really don't want my friend arrested for murder." I sighed. Knowing Erza she doesn't hold back, including her strength she'd probably kill the man.

"At least find someone to walk home with you and Hana, consider her safety please." Erza replied stubbornly.

"Fine, fine mom. I will, no boys though, I'll see if Mira would be willing to. Thanks for shopping with me, think you could drop my stuff off at my apartment while I pick up Hana?" Knowing all night we would argue until I conceded.

"Yes, but you might want some concealer on your cheek if you don't want to scare your daughter." Erza nodded.

I checked my hand mirror and noticed the red turning a little blue-ish purple near my eye. Thanking her I touched up my face concealing the new bruise and walked to Levy's.

 _End Flashback_

Putting more concealer to hide the hand shaped bruise I pulled my softball style Fairy Tail bar shirt, in bright orange with the insignia on the front, and the riddle of the fairies on the back. And paired it with white skinny jeans and flats.

Nudging Hana awake I helped her dress in my old orange dress and white cardigan. She grabbed Mimi again and we set off to the bar.

…

Laxus

 _Softness I what I felt, soft hair and skin next to mine. Running my hand slowly contently, she was mine and I …_

 _Blackness, where was I where was she, spinning and turning trying to find her. Where did she go? I'm trying to find her!_

" _I don't even know your name…" I could hear her voice speaking softly, music to my ears._

" _Where are you? Who are you please! I need you!" crying desperately, that softness, it was what I was searching for, to be at ease, to wrap someone in my arms and they be the only thing that matters and have a sense of... of love._

" _My name is…"_

" _Oi lightning prick get up!"_

Startled I jerked awake, into a darkness I didn't recognize. Trying to get that dream out of the way. I scoffed. Me I didn't need anyone like that. I'm lookin for something.

 _But what are you looking for then?_

Focusing on figuring out where I am until..

"Laxus, asshole did ya hear me?" Gajeel roared as he charged in.

"Gajeel what did I tell you!?" Yelled a blue haired woman. _Levy_

"What squeak isn't here?" Gajeel complained.

"I don't care, she's going to be here again today, now hurry up we need to go pick her up at the bar." And Levy quickly walked out the door.

"You comin? Or gonna give sometime for theold man to digest?" Gajeel questioned.

"I'll go tomorrow, wanna sleep off this jet lag. Plus I don't wanna get yelled at first time I see him." I yawned plopping back in bed.

"K then, you need to get up and dressed in an hour or so. That's when we're comin back with the pipsqueak." Gajeel said gruffly and shut the door.

I sighed, might as well set my alarm and put it down for 8 a.m. , but no matter how much I tossed and turned. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I grabbed my toiletry bag, some jeans, and a red shirt and showered.

 _What am I looking for? Obviously I didn't find it in Europe, much less before I left, so why did I come back?_ I asked myself this as the warm water washed over me.

 _Gramps, he was probably worried sick ,I mean I left with no explanation and there's gonna be hell to pay for sure._ Shuddering and praying to Mavis, no punishment game.

Shutting off the water and toweling down I mulled over what I was going to do once I saw him.

 _C'mon, I mean he's just Family. Pretty much all I've got._ A pang went through me. _Is that what I was looking for?_

I shook myself, _nah that kind of thing isn't for me._

By then I pulled on my clothing for the day and went to the kitchen for some food. I was making some instant oatmeal when Gajeel and Levy came in with that Cana woman's kid.

"Aunty what are we gonna do today? Can Uncle Gazeel and I go to the park? Or play dragons? Or…" The bouncing kid asking questions almost a mile a minute. Her smile and the way she lit up, brought a smile to my face. _She's kinda like me when I was a kid, bugging gramps to do stuff._ For some reason that filled me up with some pride.

"Aw, squeak, Uncle Gazeel is tired and just wants to nap." Gajeel groaned.

"Gajeel, that's no way to talk to your niece! She wants to play." Levy exclaimed.

"Well, oh hey, Hana I think Laxus might wanna play with you." Gajeel grinned mischievously. Hana looked up brightly with a smile.

"Really ?" She asked looking up to me.

"What Gajeel! I don't really know much about kids, plus I don't really work well…" I trailed off as I looked at Hana, her eyes were starting to well with tears.

"You-you don't like me Mr. Laxus?" Hana was starting to let her tears fall and sniffle.

"Oh, man did you screw up!" Gajeel started to laugh, Levy then took him by the ear and dragged him off to who knows where for laughing at a crying kid.

Panicking I immediately went down and pulled her in. Trying to soothe her.

"No, no, no. I-I mean kids usually don't like cause there scared of me." I rubbed her back and she held on tighter. "I don't really know what kids like to do, could you show me?" Trying desperately to get her to stop.

Quivering she looked up at me. "Really?" she hiccupped.

"Yeah, now please stop crying and we'll do whatever you want today. Sound good?" I asked, anything to stop her.

She rubbed away the last of her tears and smiled. "Okay, but we'll have to stay here, momma doesn't like me leaving here. And I don't think you're scary you hug like a teddy bear." Hana giggled.

Stunned I looked at her. "All right well then we'll be here what do you want to do?"

"Oh, we watch a movie and then make lunch and then I gotta take a nap otherwise mommy says I'll be cranky and then we could play dragons!" She exclaimed, and Gajeel and Levy walked in.

"What's going on?" Levy asked concerned.

"Um, well I guess Hana and I are going to spend the day together. I told her she could show me what kids like to do so we'll be here and doing …stuff." I finished lamely.

"Well see ya me and Levy are sleepin then." Gajeel roughly slammed the door to their bedroom and immediately you could hear the protests. And then followed by snores. _Huh, guess they really did want to sleep I mused._

Hana then proceeded and picked out Dreamworks _The Croods._ Together they watched and Hana sighed.

"I wish I had a daddy." She murmured quietly.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked.

"Mommy says she doesn't know him and that he left but says that he loves me. She said one day he'll be back. But mommy looks so sad." Hana spoke quietly.

Stunned and pissed off at the father for leaving behind such a precious kid.

"Well you know what?" I asked.

"What?" she looked at me.

"I'll be your uncle."

"But I have a lot of uncles I want a daddy." Hana said starting to tear up.

"Hey, hey. I can't be your daddy, but I can try and be something like that okay?" Panicking again not wanting to see her cry again.

"You pr-promise?" Her voice wavering.

"I promise, I even give you bear hugs, and try to dad things for you all right?" _What the hell am I getting into?_

"Thank you Mr. Laxus!" she cried wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"You don't have to call me Mr., Hana. You can call me Laxus."

"Can I, can I call you daddy?" she asked shyly. I didn't know what came over me but I really liked the sound. _The hell?_

"Sure, now let's finish this movie." I grabbed her close and let her lay on my chest in a cuddle. By the end of the movie I was surprised that I had some tears. And even through Hana was crying, I wasn't freaking out this time. I kinda knew what to do. Then we went to her plan by making lunch grilled cheese and tomato soup with goldfish. Turned out to be her favorite meal, even if the sandwiches were a little burnt.

Now naptime, which I was assumed to be the couch. Pulling out her blanket and her dragon I brought it over to her.

"Daddy, would you cuddle with me for my nap?" she mumbled sleepily. And she did so anyway before I could respond. Sitting there just watching her breathe softly, I was filled with a warmth when I first met her last night.

"Wow, you're a natural Laxus." Startled I turned to the voice and saw Levy smiling gently. "Usually she's so shy with new people, she doesn't even talk to them unless Cana, Gajeel or I ask her to. But it seems that you got a father's touch. You kinda look the same."

"I didn't do much just asked her to show me what kids did." I mumbled.

"Well thanks, Gajeel and I were looking forward to our break tomorrow but now we can sleep a bit more. Two things try and wake in another hour or so and you nudge her, she'll sleep through anything unless you poke or something." Levy said and went back to her room, where Gajeel's heavy snoring could be heard.

I turned back to Hana, she had her thumb in her mouth and clutching her ferocious dragon Mimi. I touched her hair stroking gently and her face had a small smile to it. I smiled.

 _Maybe I'm looking for acceptance, to belong somewhere._

…

Cana

It was around 12 o'clock when the doors of the bar opened and walked in a ginger haired man. Beard scruff, and a long travel cloak pulled across his wide shoulders.

"Cana, sweetie, Daddy's missed you!" The tough looking man cried out joyfully as he tried to embrace his daughter. He was received with a punch.

"What the hell old man! You leave for over a year not saying anything and expect me to hug you?" Cana cried.

"Oh please baby just give papa a hug, where's my grand kid too? I wanna give her smooches." Gildarts being goofy trying to look for his biological granddaughter.

"She's not here, now if you stuck around for three days you'll see her again when I come in for work. Gramps, I got to get goin need to be at Sky Maiden in twenty. I'll see you in a few days bye!" And I grabbed my keys and my blue long sleeve for my second job. _I can't wait the next few days are sleeping and Mommy daughter time since 2 weeks ago._

….

Makarov

"Were you able to track him down?" I asked Gildarts.

"Yeah, had some trouble though. Lost him couple months back in Amsterdam, and actually caught up with him last week." He replied while nursing a beer.

"Where is he?" I asked. I've been worrying about him for so long.

"Here actually. Came in yesterday and must be somewhere in Magnolia." Gildarts said and he took a few swallows.

"Why that dam boy! He better come here soon or he's going to be in one hell of a punishment game! Five years, no word and now he shows! What in the world has been going on with him?" I wondered.

"Gramps, from what I saw, the kid's lost. He doesn't know what to do." He said.

"Well he is definitely going to be punished and I know how." I grinned but saddened. _Oh my boy. I really hope you can fix what you did. Otherwise you're going to have two broken hearts and a lot of people wanting to hurt you. You may not realize yet, but it is my job to show you a way. I won't punish you so hard, because pretty soon you are gonna go through hell. You're lucky I haven't even told Gildarts._

…

Laxus

"Welcome back sleeping beauty." I said and Hana slowly awoken.

"Daddy! Can we watch another movie? And play dragons with uncle Gazeel?" Hana asked already full of energy.

"I guess, Hana, let me go see if Uncle Gazeel is up to it." I walked down the hallway and knocked before I open the door. "Hey Gajeel Hana was wondering if… Oh God what the hell! I thought you guys were just sleepin!"I covered my eyes.

"Aaargh, lightning boy Levy and I were relaxin before you came in!" Gajeel pulled up the sheet to cover both him and his wife.

"Well if you're done relaxin, Hana was wanting to play Dragons with you." I replied.

"What time is it?" Gajeel groaned.

"Almost four why?" I asked.

"Okay then Cana'll get here round 6:30 tonight. Pop in another movie and by then I'll play with her K? Now get outta here so my wife an I can dressed." Gajeel grunted.

Apparently I didn't need to because Hana was watching Sleeping Beauty.

"Daddy! You're gonna be the damsel, I'm gonna be the dragon, and Uncle Gazeel is gonna be the prince!" She said excitedly.

"W-what?" I spluttered.

"Don't worry daddy you've never played it before, usually aunty is the prince and uncle is the damsel. But you're here so you get to be the damsel." What she said made zero sense.

"Ok, squeak I'm here." Grumbled Gajeel and he came out wearing a blanket toga.

"No, no Uncle Gazeel, Daddy's the damsel!" Hana cried out.

"Wha? Daddy? Since when is Sparky Daddy?" Gajeel started to guffaw.

"Shut up Gajeel. So Hana I'm the damsel?" I asked still confused.

"Uh huh, and Gazeel is the prince." Hana confirmed.

"Oi, squeak ya mean I'm not the stikin damsel!" Gajeel seemed to be very happy at this aspect.

"Yeah now uncle Gazeel you gotta guard Daddy." Hana pointed at me. As we played I realized the tables were flipped. Instead of prince charming it was the dragon to save the damsel and the damsel was to declare the love to the dragon and the ending being tickles and hugs to the "dragon" as a thank you.

I actually had a lot of fun doing it and didn't even notice her mom walking in until Hana called out to her mother.

"Mommy, today was so much fun, I saw movies and ate grilled cheese an took my nap and daddy played dragons with me and Gazeel!" her mother seemed to freeze.

"Daddy sweetheart?" Cana asked hesitantly.

"Um, sorry I said she could call me that, cause we were watching The Croods." I replied nervously. My stomach dropped and the prospect of Hana not being able to call me daddy. I saw Cana breathe out.

"I guess it's okay, but Hana, Laxus was it…?" I nodded "Laxus isn't your real daddy okay?" Cana tried to explain to her.

Hana nodded. "Okay, I know but he promised me that he'd do daddy like things. Like he made lunch an watched movies, helped me go to sleep and played with me, that's what a daddy does right?" Hana asked.

"Yeah that's what a daddy does my precious flower." Cana said and I watched her pick Hana up and they rubbed noses together.

"Oh Cana you're here! Hey we got some stir-fry goin you two wanna stay and maybe I could use some help?" Levy asked. Gotta give her perks cause I really didn't want Hana to leave yet.

"Sure Levy, thanks at least you won't have to worry about us the next two days. It's Mommy and Hana time right?" Cana replied.

"Really Mommy, we haven't had time in soooo long." Hana's smile was brought up even more at the news. My stomach dropped then, did that mean that they won't be here for a while. _But I enjoyed today a lot. I had fun, hanging around a kid. Oh C'mon! kid's not even mine. Why am I feelin this way?_

Again I watched the woman across from me, she was beautiful. Her looked so soft that I wanted to run my hand through it, and what she wore an orange softball shirt that had a familiar design kinda like….

 _Oh shit, she worked at Fairy Tail. And what the hell I wanna touch her hair. Puh-please, she's just another chick, mmm. She must be good in bed, with those legs, and breasts that she has. Man, maybe I'll try…_

I stopped, she has a fucking kid! I need to stop, if I try and put any moves on Hana's mom I probably won't see her again if I just left her mom hurt like that. _And I still want to see her._

Dinner was over much too soon. Cana helped with the dishes so I still spent some more time talking to Hana.

"So what do you and your mom do?" I asked as casually as I could.

"Mommy and I usually sleep in cause we always get up early and then we make a big breakfast in our pjs. Next we watch movies that we like usually two, and then we relax by cuddling and reading books about faraway places. If mommy is off more than one day, usually the next day we go to the park, then the ice cream parlor and we go shopping if I need anything." Hana finished in a rush.

"Well you've got quite the time with your mom. Have fun squirt I'll see you in a few days right?" I asked, I really wanted to see her again.

"Uh huh, bye daddy!" What was unexpected she threw her arms around me since I was stooped and kissed my cheek.

"Hana go get your stuff together we're gonna leave in a few." Cana came out from the kitchen. She smiled at me, and I could feel electricity running throughout my entire body. "Thank you."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Thank you Laxus for taking care of her today. Levy was telling me what you did with Hana today. Usually I go to Levy and Gajeel but they're burnt and they deserve to relax. I didn't know that you were so good with kids." Cana complimented me.

"To be honest I didn't either, I felt helpless with the waterworks at first, but I realized what I needed to do after the first movie." I admitted getting a laugh out of her.

"If you want maybe, you can watch her more, but you two stay at my place or Levy's understand? I don't trust you enough to take her by yourself, for all I know you could be a rapist." Her told was light at first, but became extremely deadly near the end.

"Y-yeah, I'd like to do that. Can I have your address?" I asked, maybe I could walk the two of them home.

"No, thank you for the offer Laxus, but Hana and I are just fine." Cana replied as she started to pull on her leather coat.

"Mommy I'm ready!" Hana popped out of the hallway way with her backpack and Mimi the golden dragon.

"Okay you said goodnight to everyone?"

"Nope not yet." Hana ran up to me and hugged my knees. "Goodnight daddy, I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye Hana can't wait to see you again." I waved and turned to Cana.

"Thank you for allowing me to watch you daughter, I'll treat her like a princess." I promised to the brunette beauty. She chuckled.

"She likes dragon for some reason. Any way goodnight Laxus, I heard that you're looking for something. I hope you find it." She touched my cheek and I could feel her press a kiss to it. God I've lost count to how many times I've been stunned today. As I got ready for bed I thought to myself.

 _I think I might of found it. Thinking of those two, what they have, a bond. Love being able to have fun and comfort. I-I want that, if there's no father maybe I could try and be a part of their family. I guess I should see Gramps tomorrow, Gildarts was tailing me the last few months, so he must know I'm here. Might as well get it over with._

I closed my eyes thinking of mother and daughter, _soft, soft and my acceptance._

 _My home._

….

Cana

We both got ready for bed, and I kissed Hana and turned on her nightlight. Lying in my bed, I thought about Laxus. He seemed like a father already to Hana.

 _Strange, she's usually shy around new people._

I shrugged it off, I mean, it's not like he's her actual father.

 _Although he does look familiar, maybe I've seen him somewhere before?_

Relaxing into dreamland happy that I could finally sleep in and spend time with my little girl. I dreamed of a hazy face that's been for so long. With gray eyes and pale blond hair and strong arms around me.

 _It's a coincidence, Laxus is kind I could see that with how he interacted with Hana. But I don't know much about him. I really hope that I am not wrong, I don't want us to get hurt._

 **Hi okay i need some help,and your opinion matters.**

 **A. Cana realizes first about Laxus and tries to not have Hana around him, Hana finds out gets upset and heads are gonna get cracked.**

 **B Laxus finds out how much he fucked up, and tries to talk things out with Cana without everyone beatin on his ass.**

 **C makarov has to tell Laxus the first piece and laxus puts together the apartment and Hana, grovels and tries to win Cana's heart and Hana's love.**

 **D wait a little longer and have Bacchus be a stalker to Cana and Laxus bes a hero with the choices of A-C afterwards.**

 **E. Laxus playboys a little, ignoring his feelings, after talking to makarov, cause he tells him a piece to get a clue about Cana, then realizes in a similar situation, stops and curse the last 5 years of his life.**

 **You guys have until the 9th to decide,that's my birthday and i will write what you guys vote for so please. There's different ways i can take this, but i want your help and i'd like to know how i'm doing so far.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mommy and Daughter Time

**Hi I'm back everyone and the results are in. drum roll please. and it has been decided on option C! as well i'll throw in some D later through for those that wanted stalker Bacchus. anyway thank you for being patient. this chapter is just showing what Cana and Hana are doing the last few days, next chapter is where Laxus figures everything out. hopefully out in a few days, depending on how much home work i have. also doing a new story Bet on the Bookworm, check it out and i just started it. ok enough blabbing enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Mommy and Daughter Time

Cana

Sunshine crept into my window as I just laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. Being underneath my covers as warmth filled me and Hana slept peacefully beside me. It was nice to get up after the sun for once. I brushed some of Hana's hair away from her face and she sighed.

"Daddy." She mumbled. And I froze. _How can I do this? She really needs a father._ I could feel wet tears rolling down my cheeks. Thinking back to the last few days of how happy Hana was around Gajeel's friend.

 _Laxus, it was almost like he was her father._ I frowned because usually she was so shy and timid around new people, but she warmed right up to him. I thought more about how he looked and I had to admit he was pretty hot. _Oh god I did not just think that, he probably has a girlfriend anyway._ I shook myself from my thoughts and turned towards my daughter. My thoughts were now full of mischief as I leaned over her and prepared for her special mommy wake up.

"Aaaahh, Mommy stop that tickles!" Hana shrieked. And tried to turn her chubby stomach away from my hands.

"It's supposed to tickle munchkin!" I laughed and we just tickled and wrestled each other for a few more minutes. When we were done both of us were panting and laughing off our tickle war.

"So Hana what should we do for breakfast?" I yawned and stretched.

"Can we do chocolate-chip pancakes, and eggs, with potatoes and smoothies?" Hana replied energetically. I weighed the sugar rush of today and decided why not? She's been good for Levy and Gajeel the past weeks, I can handle my daughter hyped up on sugar.

"Ok, but you're gonna help me missy understood?" I said

"Yea! And we can watch movies right?" Hana asked

"Yep, now what do you want to watch?" I asked as we walked into my kitchen and started to pull ingredients out for the pancakes.

"Can we watch Princess and the Frog, and a Cinderella Story?" she asked.

"Of course baby, now let's finish these pancakes and start on our eggs and potatoes. Then we'll make my special smoothies okay?" As I flipped the cakes over releasing the smell of chocolate into the air. Hana and I finished our breakfast and made giant plates to put by the couch so we could watch our movie without having to get up.

My special smoothies were just strawberries, bananas, vanilla ice cream, milk, and a hint of chocolate in a tall cup to drink with straws. Hana always called them that and I only make them on my days off that way they stay special.

We were watching the Princess and the Frog when Hana spoke.

"Mommy you're kinda like Tiana you know?" she said. She just stared with a puzzled look on her face.

"How sweetheart?" I asked curious to her thinking.

"Well Tiana has two jobs and you do. She doesn't go out much, and not notice when boys are looking at her. But I guess that's cause of me isn't it?" Her lip started to tremble and she looked like she was about to cry. I was stunned on how my four year old was so observant. I pulled her close and squeezed her tight.

"No baby, it's not because of you don't ever think that. Tiana and I may work a lot, but we both have a dream." I said soothingly and brushed her hair with my hand.

"W-what's your dream mommy?" Hana hiccupped.

"You're my dream, for you to grow into a beautiful lady and achieve anything that you want. Those boys that you say look at me well I haven't really looked back because I dream of what Tiana has." I sighed.

"What does Tiana has mommy? I can ask her to help you!" Hana brightened at the prospect.

"She has love of her prince baby, but I don't really need that. All I need is you sweetheart." I kissed the top of her head and did our special nose touch.

"What about daddy, isn't he your prince mommy?" Hana asked. Her eyes curious.

"Your real daddy Hana?"

"Yes or Mr. Laxus I mean daddy, he was looking at you a lot last night." Hana's comment brought a blush to my face.

"Hana, I think Laxus already has someone special. But enough bout princes and love, we have breakfast to finish and another movie to watch. Let's enjoy mommy and daughter time. Tomorrow we're going shopping for some clothes and maybe stop by the ice cream shop sound good?" I asked trying to get off the topic of the man that has occasionally come across my thoughts the past morning.

The rest of the day was just spent finishing all the food we made and watching the two movies. Afterwards we snuggled with the lights turned down and a blanket shared while I read aloud Beauty and the Beast. It was around eight o' clock, by the time I tucked her into bed and I kissed her forehead.

She gently smiled and sighed bringing her thumb to her mouth and sucked on it. I closed her door and walked back to the living room. I was still in my black sweats and blue tank top pajamas and just sat on the couch with a note pad.

I started to jot things down for Levy's baby shower, possibly three months' time, invite list, catering, venue, gifts. Venue most likely Fairy Tail, probably shut the bar down and open it to family. I'll need to talk to Mira about gifts, food, and games.

I sighed. _Pretty soon, Gajeel and Levy won't be able to babysit Hana, they'll have their own kid to worry about. Well just one more year and she can start kindergarten then maybe she can learn to work at Sky Maiden._

I rolled my shoulders feeling the tension in them. _I'm too stressed about everything maybe, maybe it's time to get out and find someone I can count on to be there for Hana and I. I can love and Hana to have a father figure. But who would love someone that got banged and left alone the next day without a clue as to who the father was._

I could feel myself getting tired and my last thoughts were _Will I ever find acceptance?_

…

In the morning I was awoken to Hana jumping on the couch where I unfortunately ended up with a crick in my neck.

"Mommy, mommy, get up! Get up! You said that we could get ice cream today!" Hana jumped around, clearly excited and forgetting a key detail.

"After we find a jacket for you and some pants, along with shoes Hana." I groaned wanting to go back to sleep. But after my daughter's poking and prodding I finally got up.

"Hana I love you, but please go get dressed and tone down the energy okay?" and walked to my room and pulled on brown capris, a royal blue tank top and my orange jacket pulling my hair into a ponytail and grabbing my blue purse I went to the kitchen.

Hana was already there dressed in her purple long-sleeved dress and black legging with her very worn out black flats. Her long hair was all over the place as she walked up to me with two hair ties. I put her hair up into pig tails, and made toast with apples and peanut butter for our to-go breakfast.

From my apartment we walked downtown to the department stores and were on the search for better clothes for Hana. We were able to find new flats just like her worn out ones and a new pair of sneakers for the summer. Then a warm jacket to wear these last few months of winter, and three pairs of jeans.

"Mommy, that looks pretty you should try it on." And pointed to the dress I've been looking at since we walked into the store. It was a black spaghetti strap dress. Looking at it I could see myself going out to a nice dinner, dancing, and if in my old days possibly bringing someone home for a make-out session.

I looked at my daughter smiling at me, and I knew we weren't leaving till I tried it on. She was just as stubborn as I, and she knew I would be happy wearing it. So together we went to the dressing room and I tried it on.

I'll admit I loved it. It fit perfectly hugging me around my breasts and hips in a modest way and came down to my knees. Hana just stared at me smiling happily.

"Mommy you look pretty you need to get it." She said. And the stubborn smile is there.

"Okay, okay. This is my birthday present, now how about we go get that ice cream?" I asked taking the dress off and folding up the dress and taking it to the cashier.

Once we were finished we walked to the ice cream shop and got cups. She was eating mint chip with oreo and I had two scoops of chocolate. Walking back to our house to work on dinner I wondered.

 _How has Gajeel's friend been doing the past few days, maybe he'd like to hang out with Hana tomorrow?_

Then after dinner was made and all the clothes were put away, we both got ready for bed and I set my alarm for tomorrow. _I have a feeling that tomorrow's going to be a big day._ And I shut my eyes with the dream of being held and at home.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Truth

**I apologize so much, i got really busy the past week but the chapter is finally finished, thank you all to those that are following and favoriting this story. your patience is rewarded. Characters belong to Hiro Mashima. only own the story.**

Chapter 6: Finding out

Laxus

I woke up to the sounds of Gajeel's snoring and groaned checking my phone. 8 a.m. blinked on the screen, as I got up and stretched out of the cramped bed that I've been using the past few days.

 _Priority to get a job and outta here._ I thought to myself and started to do a small routine work out consisting of push-ups, sit-ups, and stretches. After putting off getting ready I finally showered off the sweat that I built up and toweled myself off.

Pulling on a pair of boxers and jeans I started at my tattoos across the left side of my chest while traveling. I traced over my tribal that circled over my grandfather's insignia of his bar.

 _Might as well to get it over with._ I sighed as I pulled on a purple tank and grabbed my leather coat. It was around 10 and I could still hear Gajeel's snores and wrote a note for whenever the two lovebirds woke up.

I walked out of the house and down the street, my feet hitting the pavement slowly heading towards Fairy Tail my thoughts slowly thinking of what Gramps would say.

 _What should I say, Hey Gramps I disappeared from Magnolia a couple of years and I'm back. Can we catch up?_ I snorted. Like I could just waltz in like Guildarts and everything's all fine.

 _I'd probably get my lights punched out and a good earful from the old man. Then maybe get drunk and eat some hangover food._

Pulling myself from my thought I was finally on the street of the bar and my footsteps slowed.

 _What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he didn't even notice, but he sent Guildarts on my tail, so that means he cares right?_

I was finally in front of the door my hand on the knob hesitating. I was extremely nervous, would this bar be the same as I knew it? The people?

 _Well it isn't because Gramps hired Cana, maybe a few others to run the place. Maybe Mira's still here, wouldn't be surprised._

I stopped enough putting this off so I pulled the door open and walked inside with the scents of beer, grease, and lavender.

…

Makarov

I was nursing my beer over the bar mulling over what Guildarts told me yesterday, I could believe that he was back.

However, _he's lost that's what Guildarts said. I can see why, Laxus doesn't even know what he left behind. How should I break this to him? Should I just outright up and say, but even Cana doesn't know who the father is. Laxus is going to have a hell of a time convincing her, and hopefully those two will learn to love one another. Otherwise…_

I chuckled knowing how many people will be upset over the girl.

 _She works so hard, and she's been doing everything alone. What in the world was that boy thinking leaving?_

I sighed wondering when that dam boy was coming.

"Master would you like some more panca-…, oh welcome to Fairy Tail what can I get you?" Mira asked to a new visitor that just walked into the bar.

"Oh, um I'm looking for the old man." A baritone voice spoke from underneath the hood and it revealed a head of blond hair and a familiar scarred face.

"Laxus, you're back! It's been a while, master is at the end of the bar. Welcome home." Mira exclaimed and pointed my grandson towards me.

I could see him slowly walking towards me and I weighed my words carefully.

"Laxus, where the hell have you been?" I started to yell all the emotion and worry came to me as I stared at him.

"Sorry Gramps I just had to leave." Laxus mumbled.

"For five years and not even sending a word? I had to send Guildarts on you for the past few years in order to see whether or not you were alive. Do you have any clue how worried I was not know where you were?" Ranting I waited to hear what he said next.

"I had to find something." he said.

"And did you find it?" I asked.

"No." Laxus replied miserably. I could see Guildarts remark on how miserable and lost he looked. I figured it would be best to tell him a hint and let him decide.

"Laxus, why did you leave five years ago? What did you do the night before you left?" I asked.

…..

Laxus

I stared at Gramps and the reaction from him was similar along the thoughts in my head.

"Laxus why did you leave five years ago? What did you do the night before you left?" Gramps asked and I could tell by his expression that it's important that I remember. I tried to rack my brain for the reason to leave and what happened that night.

"I planned on leaving cause Minerva cheated on me with a drunk, and wanted to get away from everyone for a while. Didn't plan for it to be this long though." I scratched my head looking down.

"And the second?" he looked at me gravely with an expression that held hints of sadness in his eyes.

I thought back more I know on the plane I was extremely drowsy like I drunk quite a bit, and thought more on the night before. Flashes of blue, brown, and purple came in images. Heat and lust filled me with those memories, a woman with a face I couldn't see came, just like in my dreams.

"I had a one night stand with some chick." I said but somehow that didn't sound right on my tongue.

Gramps eyes darkened with anger.

"Oh really boy?" he asked

"Yeah, I packed my stuff up, got all the cash out of my account and went to a club. Met a girl, went to her place and had sex, then I woke up and got on a plane." I could feel something cold in the pit of my stomach.

"Did you know that Cana has been working here for five years and how her child came to be?" he asked.

"I learned from Gajeel that some bastard fucked her, and left her without anything to let her know about who he was…" I started to trail off thinking of the situation I left the woman in.

"Cana I believe came in a day or so after you left broken and lost. I remember even though I was a bit tipsy and a woman wearing a bikini top and red eyes came to ask me for a job. I gave her work and she dedicated herself to her job and once she found out she was pregnant worked even harder to get another job so she could support herself and her child." Gramps was saying and looked me in the eyes.

I felt even colder as a small realization came.

"Laxus, she told me about the man from her hazy recollection, he had blond hair, grey eyes, and a jagged scar. I could tell who that was, especially as I saw Hana growing up."

"Gramps, I- what are you saying?" I whispered as it all came crashing around me on the truth of what my grandfather was saying.

"Laxus, you have made a grievous mistake. Cana is a very strong woman, but is hurt from the actions done to her. Hana is a little girl that has been surrounded by the people here around her. Both are loved and cherished by this family. You are Hana's father. Now you have today and tomorrow to think about what to do with this knowledge. Cana will be here in two days, get your ass together and figure out if you want to be a part of those two ladies lives." And with that Gramps got up and walked away.

I just sat there floored. My thoughts of the last few days, being around the two of them, if felt somehow… _Right._

But I thought of Gajeel's words. _If I ever find that asshole, Imma beat the shit outta them._ Thinking on that I thought of how Cana looked and Hana. Rubbing my hands over my I groaned as memories came back to me. Of that night, one of the best I ever had, but couldn't even match a face to it. And now I missed four years of _My child's life._

I was glad that she was my kid and I could actually see it, the three of us together. A life I realized, with people to care for me and those to care for.

 _But Gramps words, I want to be with them. I made a mistake and I need to fix it. But how?_

I sighed and I thought of ways to tell Cana about me and still see the two of them without unleashing all of Fairy Tail on me.


	7. Chapter 7 The Somewhat Date and Stalker

**I'm so sorry, go really backed up in school and events but it is finally ready. We have our stalker, and Laxus finally realizes what he's missed out on. next chapter soon to be in Laxus's pov and find out how Cana reacts. thank you for following and send any reviews please.**

Chapter 7: The Somewhat Date and The Stalker

Cana

I groan stretching as my alarm went off again. Having two wonderful days with my daughter was amazing. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I yawned and gathered my usual outfit consisting of a royal blue tank top and brown capris. I stretched a bit more once I was dressed and started towards Hana's room.

 _Mmm, Gajeel and Levy said they could watch her, because they promised to take her to the zoo. I guess that would be all right, that way I could take Wendy shopping for her dress for the dance with Romeo._

I pulled out of my thoughts and stared softly at my precious flower. I tucked a strand of her blond hair away from her mouth.

 _I wish I knew who her father was._ A picture of Laxus flashed and for some reason I felt strange thinking of that man.

 _I wonder…_ I pulled my thoughts away as I saw Hana stirring.

"Morning Momma." Hana yawned out.

"Morning, Hana you remember what you're doing today with Uncle Gajeel and Aunt Levy?" I asked.

"Ummm, Oh, Oh! The zoo!" Hana's eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing animals with her beloved and she quickly pulled on a canary yellow dress and I pulled her hair into a ponytail. We both grabbed some toast with peanut butter and strawberry jam.

"Mommy do you think grandpa would come to the zoo with us?" Hana asked as were nearing the bar.

"I don't think so honey, Makarov is working at the bar." I replied. Soon we were at the steps and I opened the door to see Mira wiping down the counter.

"Cana why are you here?" Makarov slurred.

"Aw old man, you are already drunk? It's only 7 o'clock." I complained. Leading Hana towards Lucy, I wanted to tease her about that friend of hers.

"Cana you work too hard, take today off." I could hear Makarov again.

"Gramps I'm here to work, plus Gajeel and Levy are taking Hana to the zoo today." I said. I was starting to pull on my apron when Gajeel came through the door.

"Cana, Shrimp is puking her breakfast up. We can't take pipsqueak to the zoo, I need ya to take care of the Shrimp." He said gruffly and looked a little pale.

"Gajeel, I can't I have work and she's your wife. If you think this is scary just wait until her mood swings." I replied and started to think if I could drop Hana with Porlyusca at the Sky Maiden and still take Wendy dress shopping.

The door opened again and Laxus walked in wearing jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Laxus what the hell are you doing here why aren't you with Levy?" Gajeel yelled.

"She wanted me to get you cause even though she's queasy she feels better when you're there." Was Laxus's reply.

"Well you leave my wife at home alone…" Gajeel started to say but was interrupted by my daughter.

"Uncle Gazeel, we're going to the zoo today right?" She looked so happy and immediately went from furious to sorry. Who knew he was such a teddy bear I thought to myself.

"Awww, man squeak. I'm sorry about this but I can't take you cause Aunt Levy isn't feeling well." Gajeel looked down as my daughter started to jut out her lower lip.

"Will Aunty Levy be all right?" Hana asked.

"Course squeak, her tummy's just really upset and she can't really go out today." Gajeel trying to calm the kid down, hating to see girls cry.

"But today they were going to show a new animal." Hana was near the verge of tears now.

"Hana, why don't you and your mother go? We have plenty of work with Elfman and Lisanna coming in." Mira mentioned, and I saw the look in her eyes and I can tell she was in match making mode.

"In fact why not take Laxus with you and you can show him around town?" She smiled and I just glared at her.

"I promised I would take Wendy shopping, plus I need to work at Sky Maiden today." I replied trying to get out of the set up.

"Really Mommy, we can go to the zoo with daddy?" Hana exclaimed and Makarov chocked on his beer and everyone was staring at us, I started to sweat drop.

"It's not like that! She wants to call him that because she has a lot of uncles here." I tried to say.

"Um yeah, we made a deal because I almost made her cry. But she showed me what she likes to do, so she just calls me dad." Laxus said and rushed at the last part.

Everyone still just stared and Mira in her wisdom speaks "Well if that's the case you three go to the zoo for a few hours then Laxus can come back here with Hana and you go take Wendy dress shopping."

"I- I have to…" I paused and looked at Hana, she had such hope and was extremely happy at the thought of spending more time with me.

"Okay. I just need to give Porlyusca a heads up that I'll be there around 2." I said and called Porlyusca.

"What do you want brat?" her old voice came on over the phone.

"I just called to tell you that I'm taking Hana to the zoo and will be there for my shift around 2 after I'll be taking Wendy dress shopping for that dance of hers."

"Hmmph, fine just make sure you're here on time child." And Porlyusca hung up on me.

"All right ready to go flower?" I smiled gently at Hana.

"Yes, yes let's go daddy." And Hana grabbed Laxus's hand and we were out the door.

Together we showed him the restaurants that have changed and we stopped by our apartment to grab our jackets since the forecast showed the weather a bit chilly. Laxus looked a bit pale as he walked in with us.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale there." I commented.

"Oh I'm fine, sorry to worry you." He replied and I started to pack a few more snacks with goldfish, fruit, and crackers for Hana.

"You find your jacket?" I called out and Hana came running with a white jacket over her yellow dress.

"Yes Mommy, can we go now?" She was jumping up and down excitedly.

I smiled and together the three of us walked out the door, that bad feeling slowly going away as I was with Laxus.

….

Bacchus

I was drunk, I know, usually I am. And was leaning against the wall of the alley that had Fairy Tail bar across from me. I was pissed because my girl hasn't been answering my calls so I decided to try and catch her at work, but she was always surrounded by others.

The door opened and I saw her chestnut hair swinging down her back and that brat of hers with her. What was new though was a blond man walking with them. What the hell! She was cheating on me with another guy!? She better not be, otherwise she's going to be in for a good punishment.

I thought and decide to follow them for the day, and when she's alone, she will get her punishment.


	8. Chapter 8 The Zoo, Shopping, and Fight

**Yeah, two chapters a few days apart, I hope you guys like this. I will hope to post the next chapter in the next week, but kinda in a funk. Do you guys want Cana pissed or Fairy Tail? and I know I'm rushing the love thing but Laxus is really a soft teddy bear like Gajeel. Anyway I shall keep writing within my busy schedule, if you have any suggestions please put them in reviews. Especially requests I will do my best to honor that. Until then Enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail that belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Chapter 8 The Zoo, Shopping and Fight

Laxus

I remembered, that night, Cana, what happened. Even if it was dull it was amazing and I am such an idiot. I forgot how Mira gets when she is in that kind of mode, and I felt pride but nervous when Hana called me dad.

 _How the hell am I supposed to tell Cana?_ And I shuddered at the thought of this women's wrath. I watched her walking with her daughter and even though they were both smiling and laughing, Cana looked so sad when Hana looked away from her.

In her apartment I had flashes of the night and the dark morning when I left. _I'm such an asshole for leaving._

"Laxus you okay?" Cana asked me as she was preparing snacks for the zoo.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry." I tried to reassure her as guilt and fear were holding me back.

"Hana did you find your coat?" Cana called out to her…, our daughter.

"Yes mommy, let's go let's go!" And she came running out with a white sweater over her dress. Cana then grabbed her bag and locked the apartment. They were showing me the changes made to the restaurants and I overheard a comment made by a lady.

"Oh they look like such a lovely family don't you think Haru?" The brunette asked.

"I think so, looks like a family outing, now come on we need to find Plue." A silver haired man dragged the woman away.

I smiled softly at that, because they are and they just don't know it. Finally we arrived at the zoo and it was amazing to see the smiles on their faces. At first I was hesitant because I didn't know what to do with the two at first but soon I could feel the smile on my face and was having fun.

We saw the new animal that was a cross between a squirrel and a small dog with spots. (Tenjrou Island animal) the lions, penguins, and leopards gave Hana a great interest. Soon we had lunch and I ended up buying Hana a stuffed squirrel dog where she kept it close by her side.

"I guess I should thank you again. Today has been fun you're a good guy Laxus." Where Cana smiled and her eyes lit up.

Guilt was clawing at me, she is such a wonderful person, why on earth did I leave something so amazing?

"Cana can I talk to you later about something?" I decided that I'll tell her when she gets back from taking that one girl shopping.

"Sure, I should be back around six thirty and we can go back to my place." Cana replied.

We finished our lunch and by then it was almost one thirty.

"Is it all right I take her back to the bar so you are not late to work?" I asked.

"Yes please Laxus. Hana now you listen to Laxus okay, now I'll be back later tonight at the bar. I love you." Cana told Hana.

"Love you too mommy." And Hana grabbed my hand and we went back to the bar.

"Mr. Laxus do you like mommy?" Hana looked at me questioningly. I was confused when she didn't call me daddy

"Yes I think your mom is very nice." I said cautiously.

"Do you think she's pretty?" she asked.

"I… yes." I said.

"Are you going to be my real daddy and marry mommy?" Her eyes were lighting up.

"Wha? H-Hana it… I-I don't know to be honest." I admitted to the small girl.

"But you said you liked mommy and I want you to be my daddy for real." She mumbled.

"Hana, I'll promise to do my best to be a great dad to you." And I will, because I have so much time to make up. I just need to convince her mom to let me be near Hana once I tell her. Together we arrived at Fairy Tail and looked forward to spending the rest of the afternoon there.

…

Hana

I had such a fun time with mommy and daddy today. The zoo was great and I think mommy likes daddy I mean Mr. Laxus. Maybe Mommy and daddy will get married and we could have a family. I like Mr. Laxus a lot more than that smelly man that mommy had over a few times. He's scary and I didn't like the way he treated mommy. She had bruises on her arms and the smelly man would yell at her, Mr. Laxus makes my mommy smile and I like that a lot. I hope Mr. Laxus and mommy get together.

…

Cana

I smile to myself, thinking about how today went as I walked into Sky Maiden. Laxus was great with Hana and I had a lot of fun being around him.

 _He's also like a rock that won't move for anything, kind and gentle with Hana. And also attractive._

I stopped, because I can't think about him in that way. I barely know him other than he is Makarov's grandson.

 _But you could know him better._

I sighed, because in all honesty I did like him. However I need to focus on providing for Hana, and working. So I spent the next hours making remedy's, for people coming into the store. One a sleeping drought for Macbeth, chamomile packages for Sorano and Yukino. I created a headache relief for a red haired man named Eric.

Finally it was six o'clock and I helped Porlyusca close the shop. I grabbed my purse and waited for Wendy in front of the shop.

"Ready to go Wendy, we are going to try, Blue Pegasus then Mermaid Heel. If we don't find anything then I will make your dress." I said as we started towards the first shop.

"Really thank you Cana!" Wendy exclaimed.

After 20 minutes we found the perfect dress at a small vintage store called Cait Shelter. Wendy picked a beautiful spaghetti strapped light blue dress, with glittered gauze.

"That's the one now go pick some necklace and it'll be my treat." I said as we went up to the cashier to pay for the dress. Wendy ended up picking the symbol of Cait Shelter on a simple chain. We then went towards 8 Islands for some dinner.

Once we were done we started to head back towards Fairy Tail, but a strange feeling came over me. I looked behind us because I could feel someone watching us. No one was there and I was starting to feel uneasy.

"Cana are you okay? What's wrong?" Wendy asked and she looked at me concerned.

"Wendy I think there's something wrong…." I started to say when I heard a drunken chuckle.

"There's my girl, where have you been. I've been calling you but you haven't picked up." Bacchus growled. And he started to stagger towards us.

"Bacchus, I'm not your girl and I already told…" I was cut off as he grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him.

"Shut up, your mine an now it's punishment time." Bacchus said.

"Cana!" Wendy tried to rush towards me. Bacchus turned towards her and smacked her.

"Wendy run! Go to the bar okay!" I struggled from Bacchus's grip as he tightened his hold. Even though he was drunk he was strong. He dragged me into an alleyway and pushed me onto the wall. I resisted by using my arms for leverage to create a gap between me and him.

"Now then what shall I do." He muttered.

"Let me go asshole." I hissed and earned a slap from him.

"Now, now that's not how this works. Your my girl and you will not be talking back to me or cheating on me." His grip tightened even more as he leaned close and licked my cheek.

"No! Mmmph." I tried to protest when he forcefully kissed me.

 _Help Me, Somebody_. And I tried to fight him off.

…

Wendy

I ran as fast as I could to Fairy Tail, Cana needs help and I fought through the pain as my legs and head started to hurt. I knew that man and he hurt Cana before, because she would frequently make pain relief creams and concealer to hide the bruises. I just pretended to not notice how often she was making the mixture.

I could finally see the light coming from the bar and that gave me some more energy to do that last sprint. I burst through the doors gasping.

"Cana's in trouble, Bacchus alleyway few minutes from here. Said run and get help." I gasped and fell to my knees.

"Mommy's hurt?" cried Hana and I could see the others trying to calm her down.

"Where?" asked a blonde haired man, he looked angry a worried as he shouted.

"8 Islands" I said and exhaustion came over me.

The doors slammed and I could feel the tears rolling down my face.

 _Save her please._

….

Laxus

I sprinted as fast as I could in the direction of downtown. My only thoughts were of Cana, to get to her and protect.

I could hear her scream and a groaned was heard.

"Let me go!"

"You will be punished for cheating on me bitch!" a drunken man yelled and I heard the sound of clothes ripping and Cana's cries. Then slapping and hits, I found the alley way where a man was bare chested pining Cana to the wall with just her bra on. I could see bruises and cuts on her stomach and arms along with scars.

She looked up to see me staring in the alley. "Laxus." She whispered.

"You better step away from her right now." I growled.

"You're the dude my girl has been screwin huh? Saw you together today and followed you around. She's mine got that?" The man said.

"No she's not, now let her go, or I'm gonna punch your lights out." I said to him. Stupidly he let go for the briefest time giving Cana space. I then charged and socked him in the face. We exchanged blow for blow until he miss stepped and I got him in the gut. He groaned and was out cold.

I rushed over to Cana where she was crying and pulled her close. I know she is a strong woman, but it is hard trying to overpower a drunk, abusive man. I scooped her up in my arms and she held on tightly to me.

"Let's go to your place." I muttered.

"Wha-What about Hana?" Cana hiccupped.

"Don't worry, first let's get you home and I'll ask Gajeel to take Hana to their house, you need to get fixed up okay." I said.

"O-Okay, um Laxus?" she murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." She said.

"Course now relax and we'll be home soon." And we went towards Cana's apartment where her wounds were wrapped and she was put in bed. I was on the couch thinking over the events of today how a drastic twist came to be. _I almost lost her, when she doesn't know the truth. Tomorrow we'll talk and from there we'll see where we stand._ I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…..

Bacchus

I opened my eyes and was still in the alleyway.

 _That bastard took my girl away. He's gonna pay as well as that bitch, she'll get her punishment. I just need some time._

I chuckled to myself, got up and limped home. Plotting my revenge.


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Revealed

**Hello and Gomen! I'm really sorry that it has been months since I have uploaded. But now I have graduated high school and it is summer so more time to write hopefully. Thank you for the follows and comments I would love to hear suggestions on what you want to see next. Now is the truth for Cana and I hope to put out another chapter soon, maybe for Laxus and maybe Gajeel's insight. Enjoy and review please!**

Chapter 9 Truth Revealed

Cana

 _I'm in a club smoke everywhere and drinking my booze laying in my corner. A man is in there, dark eyes with lust. Then back to my place stars spinning, confused and cold._

 _A pregnancy stick is in my hand reading positive, a baby in my arms swaddled. Hana's first steps, candles._

 _Another man smelling of beer and cinnamon, nice, but then hurtful. Struggling against him, bruises, cuts, force I struggle and fight._

 _"It's time for your punishment bitch."_

I scream and wake up and I feel arms around me.

"Please don't hurt me Bacchus." I start to cry and flinch.

"Cana, hey it's just me. You're safe it's okay." And it was just Laxus.

Panting trying to calm down still, I burrow closer to Laxus's chest. Once I was calm I surveyed myself bandages were wrapped on my stomach and arms. Wincing slightly as I tried to move, Laxus gently put a hand on my leg.

"Stay still, even though they are shallow, they can open up again. Do you want to talk about it?" He looks at me his gray eyes asking if he is allowed to know what happened.

I know that I can trust him, just I don't know if he would want to be with me if he knew what happened. I debated for a few minutes on what to say and decided to take a leap of faith.

"Okay," I sigh "It was last year that I tried to date someone…"

….

Laxus

I looked at Cana as she talked about her relationship to that asshole. My fists were clenching when she started to cry about the few days before she broke up with him.

"He was screaming loudly that night, telling me that I was a whore to have a random stranger's baby. That Hana shouldn't exist. I struggled because his grip was extremely tight even though he was drunk. Then … then I saw Hana in the hallway, she was staring at us and tears were in her eyes. Bacchus had this look in his eyes of murder and ill intent." She took a breath and her arms gripped herself tightly her knuckles turning white.

"I was then filled with some strength and protectiveness; I was sure as hell not going to let Hana get hurt for something I did. So I flipped his hands off and kicked him in the jaw." She grimly smiled at that.

"Then I called Erza to help me drag him to the front of the bar. Then I grabbed new locks for my apartment, but a lot of good that did huh and it's only been a few days, I didn'tknow that he was following me." She sighed and a few stray tears were rolling down her face. She came closer to me and rested her head on my chest.

"Cana you should file a restraining order against him, especially since he has been doing this to you." I spoke gently squeezing her so I don't open any of her wounds.

"I know, but I'm scared. He said that he had some connections with people that could hurt me and those that I love if I were to do that." She whispered and I could see the look on her face she was scared. Different from the woman that I have seen the past week, strong and confident.

Now she just looked like a _broken and scared little girl._

"Cana…" I swallowed, "I'll be here for you I won't leave, that is if you still want me here." I had to tell her now, otherwise I don't know how long I will be able to keep this up.

She looked up at me slightly confused with her beautiful eyes. "Why would I not want you around?" I noticed her tears finally dried no doubt more will come once I tell what I have to say.

I looked down knowing I won't be able to look her in the eye while talking of my shame.

"Five years ago…"

…..

Cana

Laxus looked away from me and down at the couch as he spoke. "Five years ago, my girlfriend cheated on me and I decided that I needed to get away from here, so I cleaned out my account and booked a flight to Europe to travel. Later that day I decided to go to a club and have a small celebratory drink…"

I froze my mind processing what he was saying, the bits and pieces that I do remember. Blond hair, grey eyes, jagged scar, mention of an ex.

"… And I met a girl in the back corner, I was a bit drunk and we went to her place ad had sex…"

"Stop." I heard myself say knowing what happened next. "And the girl woke up from the best night of her life and found no one next to her the next day. Realizing she gave her virginity to a fucking stranger without even knowing his name and found out a month later that she was pregnant with that strangers' child."

My tone was cold and by this point I ripped myself from Laxus's embrace. Shaking because now I see the man in my dreams in front of me, and caused me to feel worthless and unwanted.

"Cana, I didn't mean…" He was pleading, eyes begging me to understand.

 _SLAP_

"Didn't mean what!?" I laugh harshly and pulled my hand back. "Didn't mean to take a drunk girl home and get her knocked up? Didn't mean to leave without giving a fucking clue as to who you were or a contact? Didn't mean to make me feel like a joke or a one-night stand? Cause you know what you did and you have caused me so much pain to feel worthless and alone." I could feel hot tears rolling down my face and I was starting to hiccup.

"Please I didn't know, and I am an asshole Cana. I'm sorry that I left, sorry that I hurt you and Hana…" my head snapped towards him glaring at him. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down knowing his next words should be chosen carefully.

"I traveled these past five years trying to find something and I haven't, then I come to Gajeel's home and find a little girl being baby sat. Then her mother walks through the door and I'm filled with a warmth that I haven't felt in a long time." He took a deep breath and looked at me, and I have never seen a grown man cry before.

"What I'm trying to say Cana, is that I think I've found it, with you and Hana. I want to be there for you two, not see you hurt and share that bond that you have. I may sound even more of an asshole and I know I don't deserve this, but I want a chance Cana if you would give it to me. I'll understand if you don't want me anywhere near you two, but for you to know that I regret not telling that girl I met on the best night of my life my name." Tears were rolling down his face at this point and my own were still falling.

"Laxus…" I spoke lowly and he tensed. "I don't even know you, other than the past week spent with you, and I have to say…" I spoke softer. "You seem like someone I can count on, but I don't know. You made me feel like trash and when Hana was born she was my lifeline. I need a few days to think before I even consider you to be a part of my life."

"I understand, just know that I do want to be there for her, and I would like to for you." Laxus choked out.

"I won't be bringing Hana over to Gajeel and Levy's place for the next few days. I'll tell her you're her father for real okay." I said softly and got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked as his eyes widened as he saw me grab my jacket and shoes.

"To get Hana, you can walk me to the house and I ask you to stay away from us the next few days." Next thing I knew Laxus and I headed to Levy's to pick up my- _our_ girl.

 _Can I really trust this man a virtual stranger to me to raise Hana? Or the better question should I allow myself to trust him?_ I pondered this and before I knew it we were at Levy's. Right before we went up to their door Laxus spoke.

"Cana…" I could hear desperation in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll let you see her still, I'm not heartless enough to deprive Hana of her father." I said.

"I-I appreciate that, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to a place in a few days. You can bring Hana as well, or it can just be you and me." He said.

"Like a-a date?" I asked, I don't know why but I was feeling a bit hopeful.

"Yes, cause I know I'm a virtual stranger to you and Hana, wanting to be a part of your lives. So I figured if you wanted to know me better." He looked down and I could read shame and guilt all over his face.

"Okay. You and me though, nothing fancy understand." I said.

"Yes, but wear something nice okay?" He smiled slightly as I nodded.

"Could you go to Fairy Tail and tell Mira that I need a few days off to recover? Also could you check on Wendy, she was scared to death when she saw Bacchus?" I asked and knocked on the door.

"Of course that is the least I can do." Laxus replied.

The door opened and Levy came out throwing her arms around me.

"Oh Cana are you okay? You're not hurt too bad are you? Hana is in here come on in." She exclaimed and I winced slightly.

"Actually Levy…" I started to say.

"MOMMY!" Hana screamed and threw herself at me and I tried to soothe her tears.

"Shh, it's okay baby, I'm alright. No need to cry I came to get you to rest at home okay?" I said to reassure her.

"Okay, I-I just need Mimi Mommy." Hana sniffled and hiccupped. She walked away to get her things and I turned to Levy.

"Thank you for looking after her, but I need to get home okay? If you want come over tomorrow and we can talk." I said, feeling very fatigued.

"Let Laxus walk you two back then, that way Bacchus can't get to you…"Levy started to say.

"Actually I need to talk to Gajeel you mind if I borrow him for a I bit?" Trying to attempt a smile and to avoid looking at Laxus.

"Yes, but why not…" Levy tried to say.

"Oi Cana, you all right?" Gajeel took a look at me and saw the bandages and I realized I was just in my bra and jacket on top for the walk over here.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could walk me and Hana home?" Looking at him trying to convey that I wanted to talk.

"Fine, where's squeak at?" Gajeel gruffly asked.

"Mommy, I'm ready let's go home so you don't get sick." Hana demanded and pulled me out the door with Gajeel right behind. As we were walking Gajeel kept looking at me, once Hana let go of my hand to walk ahead with the keys he turned to me.

"So why isn't Laxus walking you two home?" He asked.

"Because I told him I needed space and time to think." I replied softly.

"Why?" he asked a bit confused.

"Because, he's…." I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"He's what Cana?" Gajeel asked a bit softer.

"He's Hana's father." I whispered.

He stared at me for a moment processing what I said.

"That asshole!" he roared.


	10. Chapter 10: Everyone Knows

**Hello and Gomen everyone. I had an insane case of writers block, and life has gotten to me between work and school. But finally a new chapter! I hope you all like it because it's Gajeel's POV with some ass whoppin on Laxus. I do need some help though, because for the next chapter figuring out what Laxus should do. If I could have 5 reviews for a job and living space for him that would be great. and the next chapter comes the date. Thank you all for being patient with me and enjoy!**

Chapter 10 Everyone Knows

Gajeel

"That asshole!" I roared. "Imma kick his ass when I get back home, maybe tip off to Mira and we can go cut off his…" and I started to imagine the ways I getting through to that ass for hiding the truth from me.

"Gajeel." Cana spoke softly.

I stopped and looked at her, damn the woman has been through so much, even when Levy and I was going out she told us of her pregnancy and what happened that night. And the shit with Bacchus.

 _At least now I know whose ass to kick for all of Cana's tears._

"Don't do anything I-I want him to be around, for Hana." Cana spoke and I could tell she was close to crying.

"Cana…" I sigh "He is not that bad of a guy, he's an ass for sure though." I say.

"Gajeel, does he keep his word?" she asked.

"Yeah, he does Cana. He's Makarov's grandson. Look it's been a while since I've seen him but he has changed both good and bad though." I reply and Cana nods her head where I couldn't see tears froming anymore. At this point we were to the steps of her apartment.

"Thanks for walking us home and listening Gajeel." Cana said.

"Yes, thank you Uncle Gazeel." Hana exclaims hugging my leg. Cana smiles but I notice the fatigue and pain on her face.

"You lay down I'm comin in ta make sure you get settled. Hana why don't ya grab some clothes fer your mom and I'll make lunch fer you both." I said.

"Okay, Uncle Gazeel. Mommy you are sitting down and not getting up okay." Hana turned to her mom and I chuckled to myself at the expression on Cana's face.

"Hana, Gajeel I'm fine now I just…" she was saying when her knees buckled underneath her. Luckily I rushed and grabbed her.

"Sure you are now sit your ass down an rest." As I guided her to the couch.

"Language." Cana replies and smacks my arm weakly.

"Yeah, yeah. Now listen to your daughter you aien't getting up an doing stuff the next few days understand. Shrimp an the other ladies are probably gonna come tomorrow ta see ya. So rest for your questioning an pamerin understand. An ya aien't workin the rest of this week understand." I say and went to make us some mac n cheese with hot dogs.

We finished eating an made sure that Cana was in sweats and a top on the couch where she was looking drowsy. Hana was sitting and playing the attentive nurse to Cana.

"K squeak, you in charge of ya mom till tomorrow. All your aunties are coming by to help you as well, so make sure she is drinking and resting got it?" I ask and start to grab my stuff heading towards the door.

"Yes Uncle Gazeel, thank you for lunch." Hana waves goodbye, and Cana is fast asleep. And I shut the door. I was starting to get pissed at Laxus all over again as I started to walk back home.

 _What the fucking hell was Laxus thinking all those years ago. I mean Minerva was a bitch and Laxus was a damn lovesick puppy with her. It was annoying as fuck when they were together. Then once they broke up it seemed like a switch was flipped, and a week later sent a letter that he was travelin the world. Then comes back freeloading off of me and he turned into a man whore._

 _But ever since he met Cana he reminds me of the guy I once knew._

I finally reached my door and open it seeing Levy in the kitchen and Laxus on the couch. He jumps up.

"Gajeel, how are they…" Laxus started to say and I sock him in the face.

"Gajeel! What was that for!?" Levy exclaimed.

"You have any fucking idea what you put her through!? Both of them!" I yelled and even though I promised Cana, she didn't say anything about roughin him up a bit.

"Gajeel what is going on? What does Laxus have to do with Cana? Why didn't he walk them…" I could see the gears going and I saw the realization on her face. I am so damn proud of my shrimp, and her eyes were lit up with fury.

"You were the one weren't you?" Levy's voice was cold and dark and I could see Laxus shiver.

"Yes." he looks down in shame.

"You know what happened to her, what she has had to do all these years?" She continues on.

"I only know some." He admits softly.

"Then before you go anywhere near those two, you are going to march your ass down to the bar and tell everyone what you did. Listen and take everything like a man, then you are going to get yourself a job and get your shit together by finding a place to live by next week. If you are serious about them then get you head out of your ass and come up with a plan, because Cana sure as hell doesn't need a boy to protect her." She spits raising her voice with each sentence.

"And you call me on my language." I mutter.

"I heard that." She glares at me, and I shiver. Knowing never to piss my wife off while she is pregnant again.

"What are you still doing here?" Levy snaps at Laxus. And he looks startled.

"Now?" he asks.

"Yes now, otherwise I will kick you out of this house!" Levy yells.

And with that I saw Laxus get his shit together and was out the door.

"Gajeel, he's the one." Levy asks as her breathing becomes frantic.

"Shrimp it's all right, hey Laxus is an ass, but there is one thing he is serious about and that is family. I could see the look in his eyes he's serious. He's not going to give up on those two." I say bringing her close to me.

"But what if he...?" She starts.

"It ain't gonna happen, he's not gonna leave nor will he ever raise a hand to them." I say.

"Okay and Gajeel…" Levy looked a bit nervous.

"Shrimp nothing is gonna…" I start to say.

"I'm going to puke." And she hurls on me.

"Fuck Shrimp!" I yell.

"Gajeel no cursing!" She slaps me.

…

Laxus

I walk away from Levy's and Gajeel's place, hands in my pockets heading towards the bar thinking about Levy's words.

 _She's right I need to get my shit together, I need a job, a place of my own and a plan for Cana and Hana. I can't stay with them cause they barely know me. Maybe Gramps old house if he has it and lets me stay in it. As for job maybe the bar but I need to look around._

I groan thinking about the date I told Cana, _what the hell am I going to do?_

As I near the bar I take a deep breath before opening the door, it creaks open and I see all the employees there. _Here it goes, I know what I am getting into._

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." I say and everyone turns their attention to me.

"You all know Cana…" and I see nods "Well five years ago she started to work here and her story was told about Hana…"mutters were starting "There was no father or man with them until last year and he hurt them…" "What the hell are you getting at!" shouted a pink haired man from the middle. "What I'm trying to say is that five years ago I met a girl and left her the next day without any clue as to who I was. Last week I finally came home and met a mother and daughter where I felt a connection. I then found out that I was a father." I stop waiting for it to soak in.

The expressions on everyone's face was different, but similar to Gajeel's when he returned home. I could then see Erza, Mira, Elfman, Gray, and the pink haired man head towards me.

"You Bastard!" they yell.


	11. Chapter 11 Mother and Daughter

**Hello my beautiful, forgiving, and patient readers. (No I am not bribing you with compliments ;P) Anyway I sincerely apologize for not writing! I have been adulting (for those not 18 yet, life, work, and school is such a fun balancing act.) So therefore, I am back with a long-awaited chapter! (I have also done a new chapter for Bet on the Bookworm, still in beginning stages but working on beefing it up.**

 **So those that have not seen my profile page I am making my new year's resolution to at least one chapter a week for BOTB and JAONS (Bet on the Bookworm and Just A One Night Stand?) if not at least 2 a month. Also some point will introduce some new works such as Narusasu and Kakairu fanfics.(If I have lost points as a writer so be it I embrace my fujioshi) so yeah that is the plan but if you have suggestions or request please message me okay? Thank you lovelies and enjoy!**

Chapter 11 Mother and Daughter, Second Chance

Hana

I look at mommy sleeping, she looks so relaxed and I don't have to see the hurt marks that the bad man put on her. Mr. Laxus looked really sad and scared when he showed up with mommy at Aunty Levy and Uncle Gazeel's house. But I can't let that stop me I'm mommy's nurse until all my aunties come tomorrow to help me and mommy out.

Mommy opened her eyes and looked up at me, "Hi little flower." She whispers. I didn't realize how scared I was still and flung my arms around her and started to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay I'm fine now…" mommy says.

"M-Mommy, I was so s-sad and s-scared I t-thought you were r-really h-hurt." I hiccupped.

"Hana I'm okay, look put your hand here and feel that? My heart is beating just fine, it's only some bruising okay?" Mommy's words help me calm down.

"Okay mommy, Uncle Gazeel made some sandwiches in the fridge for us to eat its dinner time." I announce since mommy is now up. She smiles at me while we eat and I feel really happy. Making sure mommy doesn't leave the couch just like Uncle Gazeel said I put blankets on her and put on the Croods again.

My jammies are on and with Mimi I snuggle with mommy.

"I wish Mr. Laxus was here mommy, he played a really nice daddy." I sigh.

"Hana, about Laxus I have something to tell you about him." Mommy looks upset and about to cry.

"What is it mommy?" I look at her.

…..

Cana

Hana looks at me with such curious eyes and attention about what I have to say about Laxus. She is such a wonderful and beautiful child I'm afraid of Laxus going near us, but I did promise him I would tell her.

I feel like breaking down again but sum up my courage and say "Hana dear Laxus is your real daddy."

Her eyes grew big. "Really mommy!" she exclaimed and threw her arms tight around me.

"So I can actually call him daddy, and he can tuck me in, take me to the zoo, the park, ice cream and he would be with you mommy! We'd be all together, I can't wait to tell Grandpa and daddy can play with Aunty Levy's baby…" Hana kept rambling on and she stopped talking once she saw my face.

"Mommy w-what's wrong? W-why are you crying?" She pats my cheek to wipe away some of my tears.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'm ready for all of those things with Laxus." I feel more tears gather in my eyes and fall.

"Why not don't you and daddy love each other?" I choke on my tears as she asks that question.

"Hana your father and I didn't part on the best of terms." I was trying to push down all of the bitterness and resentment towards Laxus who is practically a stranger to me and think on the qualities that redeem him towards being a father.

"What happened? Did you fight, w-was I the cause of it?" Tears started gathering in her eyes.

"No it was not you, your-your daddy went away for a while before I had the chance to tell him about you and he forgot to leave the right phone number for me to contact him." I said trying to soften the blow.

"So he didn't know about me is-is that why you got sad every time I asked you about him?" She asks and a few tears slide down her face.

"He didn't little flower, but he told me that he wanted to leave because he was searching for something. He didn't find it wherever he went, but he thinks he found it here with you and me. Now you can be upset or mad at me for not telling you the truth Hana, I-I'm so sorry." And I can't contain myself and held her close feeling our tears mingling.

"I-I'm not upset mommy, you're the best mommy ever! I wish daddy found us sooner so we could be a happy family. D-does this mean he won't be with us?" Hana asks while giving me a hug and sobbing.

"He told me he wants to spend time with both you and I honey, I want you to know your daddy and he wants to know you." I say while stroking her hair.

"O-okay, I'm not upset with daddy either but sad he took so long to find us." She sniffles.

"It's all right to be this way Hana, because you know what happens after all these tears are shed?" I'm still stroking her hair but also rubbing her back.

"Times with laughter and smiles right?" She says to me.

"That's right my strong little dragon laughter and smiles. Now why don't we get some sleep? I'm sure all your aunties are going to keep us occupied tomorrow with questions. Goodnight and I love you Hana." I kiss the top of her head.

"Love you too momma." I hear her mutter sleepily.

I sigh and before I drift off to sleep I wonder if I made the right choice. _Please don't waste this second chance Laxus and break our hearts._ And I drift off to sleep.

…..

Laxus (middle afternoon at the bar)

"What I'm trying to say is that five years ago I met a girl and left her the next day without any clue as to who I was. Last week I finally came home and met a mother and daughter where I felt a connection. I then found out that I was a father." I stop waiting for it to soak in.

The expressions on everyone's face was different, but similar to Gajeel's when he returned home. I could then see Erza, Mira, Elfman, Gray, and the pink haired man head towards me.

"You Bastard!" they yell.

"Hold it you brats!" I heard voice yell. All four of them stop at the sound of Makarov's voice. They sent me a dirty glare and had their arms crossed waiting for their chance to pummel me.

"Laxus in my office now!" Demanded Makarov, and I followed him past the hungry devils itching to get a pound of my flesh. Once we were in his office I started to speak.

"Gramps, I-I told her. She and Hana are so much…" I trailed off.

"You realized how much you fucked up right grandson?" Gramps looks as if there is a storm brewing and its almost as if a giant monstrous aura surrounding his practically dwarf-like frame.

"Yes I do, for the both of them. I realize I'm a selfish bastard for using a women like that and leaving behind two brilliant jewels for a journey that led to shit." I close my eyes and imagine what it was like for Can at that age five years ago and how she still is now.

"So what are you going to do now boy." Makarov asks.

"I was wondering if I could work here, I learned to do odd jobs while traveling and can load or do deliveries for the bar. As well if I could use the house to live in it, I'll do any labor needed to get it fixed up again." I stated and imagined what it would be like if Cana and Hana lived there.

"And why the hell should I Laxus when you have disappeared for five years, you expect to waltz in here and be given these things?" Gramps roars.

"Because grandfather, I finally know what it is that I was looking for." I stated while looking him straight in the eye.

"What is it?" Makarov demanded.

"A family, one with a strong woman beautiful daughter, and hopefully more children in the future living in a beautiful house with many adventures in Magnolia to happen." I am still looking at Makarov praying that he sees how serious I am.

He looks thoughtful while mulling all this information before finally saying. "All right Laxus, you can work on the house because it needs some repairs and you can take shifts at the bar to cover expenses. For now you can stay up in the loft above the bar to sleep."

"Thank you, Gramps." I say.

"Don't waste this second chance boy. And when you walk out that door your pound of flesh will be taken." Gramps states with a devilish smile on his face.

"I know Gramps and thank you again I be bringing my things tomorrow after I mend up at Gajeel's." I say and close the door while reading myself to face the devils.

 _I promise I won't waste this chance, Cana and Hana, you two are my world, my life, and I promise I'll be a better man. Now the only thing is where the hell do I take Cana for our dat?!_

 **Hello bottom note please read*****

 **I need ideas for a date, nothing like the typical real romantic, if you guys have ideas or suggestions please provide. I want something unique to give to Cana so Laxus can have some more redeeming points!**


	12. Chapter 12 Pound of Flesh

**Hello hello, two chapters for JAONS?! I'm so happy! So I will say this and provide a little insight: Gray and Juvia are married and have a kid that is 5 (his name is Yuki Silver Fullbuster) so as you can see I have another pairing lined up, hint hint. Erza and Jellal engaged, Natsu and Lucy married, Mira is going out with Freed(For those as well BOTBB is kinda a prequel for these relationships, even though it is in Gajeel's and Levy's POV. Spoilers at some point in BOTBB Laxus will appear in it with Minerva. So yeah in this chapter I will hit upon all the ladies POV briefly and have some Hana and Yuki interaction. As well I will be taking a few ideas still for The Date chapter (hopefully will be after this one) until January 9** **th** **my 20** **th** **birthday (I feel so old) and I will write it by the end of January that is my promise to you all. Okay so end authors note. (Sorry writing so much!)**

Chapter 12 Pound of Flesh and Aunties

Laxus

My thoughts of what to do for my date with Cana vanish as I enter back into the pub. I feel the glares form Erza, Mira, Gray, and that pink haired weirdo. Taking a deep breath, I prepare for the pound of flesh to be taken away from me due to the five years infliction on the two ladies in my life.

"Laxus do you even know how much of a dumbass you are? What the hell!? The amount of times that Cana called me at night and the times where Juvia had to spend the night to soothe nightmares from her mind! What makes you think you can just waltz right back in an expect to be a parent right off the bat!? I bet you don't even know what the fuck to do!" roared Gray.

"You're right, I have no rights nor should I expect anything Gray. I've been given a very slim chance not only by Cana but Gramps too. I recognize what I've done wrong and me going around Europe gallivanting around solved nothing for me. Also you're right I have no idea about the first thing to parenting, but the limited time I had with Hana makes me want to be a better man to those two than ever before." I replied. And Gray looks stunned at me, well knowing the bastard since college probably never heard those words from me before.

 _Shit Cana has had nightmares that bad? Please Gods, don't let me fuck this up._ I send a silent prayer hoping someone can hear my plea.

"So you do recognize your faults what are you going to say to stop me from slicing your dick off and feeding it to Mira's dogs?" Asks Erza and I suddenly have a fear of my manhood being taken.

"I learned my lesson Erza." And flinch slightly from her glare and try to come with a better explanation. "Because I was such a childish idiot Minerva left me quite fucked over and I decided traveling might be the best option for me. I didn't realize what I needed was right in Magnolia the whole time." I look to see if any of the others have something to say. I expected a punch at some but not the right hook that came all of the sudden.

"You're right you are a bastard and I still think ya need some sense socked into you!" Roared the pink haired man.

"Natsu! Stop it!" yelled Lucy _. Huh so Blondie married this weirdo a match made for these two._

"Enough." Said Mirajane. "I think that black eye and bruise is enough licks for Laxus to have. We don't want his face anymore disfigured when Hana sees her father again now do we." She icily smiles. I shiver.

"Thanks Mira." I say.

"Oh no it's not for your sake but for the two ladies at home due to an attack made by a certain bastard that shows his face is going to get his dick cut and fed to my dogs." Another icy smile and everyone else in the bar also shivers. Whatever poor soul that goes out with her I feel sorry for.

The doors fly open and in walks a familiar green haired man. "Mira, my lovely she-devil how are you today! I heard that someone was at the bar the other day…." Freed looks at Mira and trails off to look at me.

My eyes widen to what is about to happen, knowing in the past how clingy Freed was.

"Laxus! I have missed you!" And Freed practically runs to me with arms tight in a death hold.

"Someone get him off me!" I ask, but the patrons there just laugh.

"I think this is a better pound of flesh to take from him." I heard Gray say to Natsu.

"Ya got that right but I'm the only person that got to punch him. So that makes me one of the better people to knock some sense in him!" Natsu states proudly.

"What I got Yuki! I'm actually a parent and step ahead of you flame brain! If anything I'm one of the better people!" Yelled Gray and shortly after that a fight broke out while I was still being restrained by Freed.

 _It would be good at some point to talk to Gray and Juvia at some point._ A small smile crosses my face waiting for the tears to run out so I could head back to Gajeel and Levy's place

…..

The next day

Mira

 _Oh I hope Cana is okay, little Hana too. I wanted to stop by yesterday but Freed came back from his small trip to Crocus city after a month. I really missed him and we went out to dinner then back to my place for ah activities._ I blush at the memories that came back to my mind. It has been so long since we played with rope and still sent shivers down my spine.

Bringing my attention back to the path leading to Cana's apartment I came across Erza.

"Hello Erza have you seen the other ladies?" I was referring to Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Lucy.

"Yes they should be there now and Juvia brought Yuki too. I had to run back home because I forgot a few things for Cana." Erza replied.

"Oh little Yuki and Hana are so adorable I can't wait for their wedding!" I squealed getting excited for those two.

"Mira they are so young! Of course I wouldn't mind being Hana's Maid of Honor…" I hear Erza mutter.

"Oh Erza come on! Their wedding will be years away. Now let's go cause the ladies must be waiting for us." We continue towards Cana's apartment.

…

Erza

"This is pepper spray keychain in case you get attack, a 100 watt stun taser, small police baton, zip ties cause you can't carry handcuffs without being seen as kinky, and these are some boxing gloves if you wish to take more lessons with me once you heal." I announce to Cana handing her the bag I carelessly forgot to grab on my here the first time.

I see Cana's eyes widen. "T-thank you for this E-erza."

"Of course and I can also prepare similar items and all of you are welcomed to take lessons as well." I look towards the other ladies in the room and they stare back with wide eyes.

"What?" I reply.

…..

Lucy

Trying to get over the shock and causality of Erza's words I recount to Cana what happened at the bar yesterday.

"So pretty much after Laxus came out from Master Makarov's office, Erza, Gray Mira, and Natsu laid into him. And ah Laxus has a pretty nice black eye now, oh and then Freed came in and had Laxus in a death grip crying tears of joy." I turned and see Mira blushing as well as Juvia.

 _I'm glad Cana is okay right now, and Laxus seems to have changed. At least from what I've briefly remembered. I didn't really talk to him much in college._

….

Wendy

I look at Cana's wounds, Gajeel did a good job wrapping and putting ointment on her wounded areas. Then I pull out Aunty's healing cream and spread it across her wounds.

"Wendy what happened to your dress is it okay?" Cana asks.

"Ah it got ruined sadly in the street I was able to save the necklace but the dress itself is in real bad shape." I reply a little disheartened.

"I'll make you one then Wendy, I'm so sorry about what happened. There's material here and it will be done before your dance I promise." Cana firmly states.

"Oh no you don't need to do that Cana I can find another dress!" I exclaimed, I don't want to burden Cana with more stress.

"I insist please since I'm under house arrest and unable to work." Cana says.

"Mommy! You got hurt, you're supposed to rest! Now let Aunties help you cause you're supposed to stay there just like Uncle Gazeel said!" I hear Hana exclaim to her mother before turning back to her playmate Yuki.

"Oh she and Yuki are just adorable I can't wait for their wedding!" Mira exclaims. Then I look back to poor Yuki blushing red and he takes Hana's hand where they run to her room.

"Oh the babies they could make!" Juvia blushes red and faints.

 _Oh those poor kids, well hopefully Mr. Laxus can help Cana. She is an amazing big sister._ I smile at the scene of my surrogate sisters and see Cana laugh and smile.

…..

Levy

"I'm glad you're okay Cana, Hana had a real fright at our house." I say while sitting close to her.

"Me too, I been worse as much as I hate to say but this isn't so bad." Cana replies.

"So as a topic change, how did you deal with your morning sickness? I kinda threw up on Gajeel when I told Laxus off." I ask.

"Oh that's no problem Porlyusca has a blend of herbs to take to help alleviate that symptom. I can give her a call later and ask for some doses."

"Thank you Cana, I can pick it up on my way home then." I say with a smile.

"No problem, now for a different topic what do you say for your baby shower to be at Fairy Tail?" Cana says.

"That sounds great! Between Mira and you I am sure you will do amazing!" I say and rub my stomach over the little life inside of me.

 _In a way your situation was a bit similar to mine, of course we have different scars and ways of healing._ I also trace the scar on my stomach from long ago and often have to smack Gajeel for the looks of guilt when we have sex.

"Cana do you remember the circumstances of how Gajeel and I got together?" I ask.

Cana looked really quiet and nodded.

"Then you know those two idiots are cut from the same cloth, being jackasses in the beginning then turns out be adorable teddy bears." I say with a smile.

"So give him a chance is what you're saying?" Cana replies.

"Yes, now Juvia is awake and we need to calm her down." As I hear Juvia bawling about her Gray-sama, and Yuki.

I hear Cana laugh.

…

Juvia

"Aw Gray-sama was so amazing yesterday with telling off that man he is a better parent than him. But Juvia's little Yuki-kun says he doesn't wanna marry Hana-chan! Juvia's so sad they'd make such cute babies!" I say with tears running down my face.

"Juvia, Yuki and Hana are still very young plus they are close friends! At some point maybe more feelings will develop." Lucy looks to me.

"Bah Love Rival you just say that cause you want to have Gray-sama's b-babies!" I cry even harder.

"Eehhhh!? J-juvia where in the world did you get that idea from? Plus Natsu and I are married working to have a kid of our own!" Love Rival replies.

"Nooooo! Then Yuki-kun will have love rival for Hana's hand! I will not allow it! Hana-chan belong to Yuki-kun and Gray-sama belongs to me!" I shout.

"Ladies help me please!" Love Rival is begging.

"Juvia before anything, those kids need to graduate school before marriage understand? Now if you want we can schedule some more playdates between Hana and Yuki. No more talks of marriage or dating understand? Let's get some food I'm hungry." I hear Cana announce.

"Okay I'm going to check on Yuki-kun and Hana-chan. Be back soon." I say since I have calmed down.

I go to Hana-chan's room and look inside what I see made me blush and retreat.

"Babies."

…

Cana

 _This is nice all the ladies I cherish are here. Well Evergreen and Lisanna are out of town but will sure be caught up on the details._

Juvia walks out from the hallway.

"Juvia how are the kids they behaving?" I ask.

"Babies." Is Juvia's only reply with a red faced and far away look. Shortly after she faints.

"Wahh!? Juvia!" The ladies exclaim.

I laugh. _Yuki must have said something to cause Juvia to faint so bad._

 **(I wonder what it could have been? Well keep going to show Yuki's POV!)**

….

Yuki

I take Hana away from Aunties and Mom so we could play in peace. Hana looks at me.

"Yuki guess what!? I have a daddy now! You know who it is?!" She looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Is it that Laxus person? Dad was talking last night about something." I say petting her stuffed dragon.

"Yeah Mr. Laxus is my daddy and he helped mommy the other day and played with me. And he and…" Hana trails off and I look at her again. She looks like she's about to cry.

"W-What's wrong!?" I say trying not to panic cause I don't want Hana crying like Mom does.

"I-it's just hard a little cause mommy told me daddy didn't know about me when he went away. I hurt mommy by trying to ask her about daddy and s-she got sad. I-I'm scared that h-he'll leave me and mommy alone again cause he doesn't l-love me!" She is hiccupping and crying.

So I do what Dad does for Mom in cases like this. I grab and hug her close, she smells like oranges and chocolate.

"Well if he can't see how amazing you are then he doesn't deserve you. I promise to protect you and your mom. Because no matter what I will never leave you and always be by your side, that's a promise!" I proclaim loudly. I also run my hand on her hair.

"R-really Yuki? Y-You'll stay by my side and be with me in the future?" Her eyes and voice seem a lot calmer.

"O-of course because I don't go back on my word and we are best friends." I blush with that statement and quickly do what Dad does to Mom by putting my lips on her forehead. I didn't hear the door open but I heard Mom say something.

"Thank you Yuki and I promise to always be by your side too! I love you!" She says and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"E-Ehhhhh?!"

 **Well then hope you like this chapter! I enjoyed writing it and hope I hit everything. So like I said until the 9** **th** **I'll keep suggestions open for The Date chapter and crank it out by the end of the month. Keep an eye out for BOTB okay! See y'all soon!**


	13. Chapter 13 Healing, Man to Man

**Awww Yuki and Hana are so cute right? Yuki taking tips from Gray** **. Well then thank you to mistydragonslayer for the inspiration lots of love, I decided though to keep it in Magnolia but there is a secret cave up in the mountains. For those fans that saw Fairy Tail Zero part of that inspiration comes from it. The date will be in the next chapter this will be more of the ladies day and some man to man talk. Enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 13 Healing, Man to Man

Cana

"Okay ladies just set Juvia on the couch she'll wake up soon. Now I think I have some sandwich stuff and some snacks let me just get them." I say and make my way to the kitchen.

"Oh no Cana you also sit on the couch and just relax, Lucy and I will handle it." Mira says with a smile and pushes me towards the couch firmly.

"But I…." _I want to actually do something I'm fine now and just a little sore._

"Nope no buts! Come on Lucy let's get lunch going and Levy you sit too!" Mira grabs Lucy and shoots Levy a look.

I sigh, wanting something to do I look towards Wendy.

"Wendy in my closet there is some fabric and also dresses to look at if you'd like from the days when I was a party girl. Go look at them and if you see something you like come out and give a little fashion show okay?" I say to her.

"Cana you don't have to worry about that! I already told you that I can find another dress." Wendy looks at me with wide eyes.

"And I said I'd help to get you a new dress okay? Please go take a look before I want to take my tarot cards and use them as throwing knives." I reply.

"O-Okay Cana-san I will! A-and I'll check on the kids." Wendy stammers. Quickly she goes down the hall.

"Sigh, So Levy you wanna talk plans about the baby shower?" At this point Juvia regains consciousness.

"Babies! Cana-san my Yuki-kun and your Hana-chan will get married! No one will come between them!" Juvia starts to shout.

All of us stare at her.

"Juvia they are still young, and we already talked they need to go to school first!" I exclaim.

….

Wendy

I slowly open the door to look and see Hana and Yuki play.

"Yuki, you think Uncle Gray and Aunty Juvia love each other?" Hana asks Yuki.

"Of course they do Hana, my mom keeps hugging dad and he comforts her when she's upset. Why?" he replies.

"Well why does it seem that my mommy and daddy don't love each other?" She replies.

I feel bad for watching this but need to see Hana's reaction.

"I don't know grown ups are weird and I told you I'll be here for you and Aunty." Yuki declares.

"Giggle, you're so sweet Yuki let me kiss you again!" Hana exclaims.

"E-eehh?! No stop Hana!" Yuki yells and starts to run from Hana and I feel my cheeks burn.

 _Hana-chan is so bold._ I continue my way to Cana's room.

….

Hana

"Yuki come on! Slow down just a hug then!" I try to run after Yuki.

"Pant, Pant. No more kissing right?" I see him slow down.

"Mmmhmm." And I open my arms. Yuki slowly comes to me.

I feel him closer and squeeze my arms around him, then feel his arms around me.

"Thank you for being my best friend." I squeeze my eyes shut and smell the scent of rain that seems to always be on him.

"Course I am. You wanna go see if lunch is made?" Yuki asks.

"Yeah let's go!" and I grab his hand. I hope mommy is feeling better.

…

Cana

"Thanks for lunch you two can one of you go get the ki- oh there you are lunch is ready." I say to Hana and Yuki.

"Awww! Yuki and Hana are holding hands that is so adorable!" Mira exclaims.

"A-aunties stop it please." The look on Yuki's face is so cute.

"Mommy guess what Yuki said to me earlier!" Hana looks to me while still holding Yuki's hand.

"Oh and what was it?"

"That he will protect you and me and he will always be by my side!" Hana exclaims.

"Awwwwww!" all the ladies exclaim.

"Hana! You didn't have to say it like that! L-let's eat please I'm hungry." Yuki blushes and looks away.

"Well thank you Yuki I appreciate that." Smiling at him.

 _If they stay together, I wouldn't mind giving Hana over to Yuki._

We proceed to eat lunch and chat more about Levy's baby shower. We established that in four months the shower would happen and also the gender reveal. Fairy Tail would close for the day and we'd call back family for the occasion. I would along with Erza make the cakes and Mira, Lisanna, and Lucy would cook food to feed everyone.

Everything was winding down and most of the ladies left with just Juvia and Levy still in the room.

"Thanks you two for hanging back." I smile at the ladies.

"Of course Cana-san I want to be informed about the next date for my Yuki-kun and Hana-chan to get together!" Juvia exclaims and her eyes gleaming.

"Juvia you mean playdate right?" Levy nervously asks.

"No the next date they partake in! And you're child and love rival's child will not be love rivals to come between this marriage!" Juvia shouts.

"Juvia I'm reminding you again they need to go to school first and foremost understand?" I reply.

"Awww but they need to get married think of the babies they could have!" Juvia replies.

"Sigh, after they graduate at least! Plus they need to grow up some more. Anyway do you think in a few days you, Gray, and Yuki could come and be with Hana?" I ask.

"Of course Cana-san! Oh we could go to the park, or the aquarium, or or….. wait are you going to be here?" Juvia asks.

"Ah no, um Laxus asked me if I wanted to to ah go on a…" I mumble.

"Cana what was that last part?" Levy asks.

I take a breath. "He asked me to go on a date with him. So we can know each other." I finally say.

Both Juvia and Levy smile.

"Good then we shall assist picking an outfit for you! And Yuki-kun and Hana-chan also get to go on a date!" Juvia exclaims.

"Juvia!" I am exasperated.

…

Same time

Laxus

I'm making my way towards Gray's house wanting to talk and get advice from him. Yesterdays fun with Freed just put things into perspective on how much I affected people for being gone so long. I sighed running a hand through my hair.

 _I realized how much I messed up, a daughter and a woman I want to know and be at home with. Tomorrow I'll go to the house and start cleaning, then I think I know where to take Cana._

Reflecting back I remember what Freed and I discussed yesterday.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Sigh it's been a long time Laxus. Bickslow, Evergreen, and I tried to also find you while you were gone. We are all in relationships right now and it's been okay for us." Freed says while smiling over a beer._

 _"I know, I noticed you guys a few times but avoided you cause I didn't wanted to be reminded of home." I say while nursing a beer of my own._

 _"What!? But why we are the Thunder Legion! We wanted to go with you, you're my best friend Laxus. Plus why didn't you call me, I heard you called Gajeel?" Freed said._

 _"Like you said you guys are in relationships now you didn't even need to be with me. You are a brave soul for being with the she-devil. As well I knew you weren't in town, I kept up on the news and your social media." Taking a sip of my beer. Freed turns a little red._

 _"I yes Mira and I are in a happy relationship as well as the others but couldn't you have sent something to us instead of showing up five years later." Freed shoots a pointed look._

 _"You're right there's a lot of things I should have done and some I'm not that proud of. I'm trying to make it up now. The main one is knowing Cana and Hana." I say._

 _"Yes, your daughter and lovely Miss. Cana, that should be the top of your list. Do you a know who Cana's father is?" Freed replies._

 _"No who's her father?"_

 _"Ah, Gildarts….."_

 _"Oh fuck…"_

 _Flashback end_

With that knowledge I know at some point I will also have to talk to him and convince him to not hide my body due to murder. I finally reach Gray's house and knock on the door. He opens it wearing just jeans.

"Hey stripper, your wife might get a nosebleed seeing you like that." I smile.

"Oh shut it sparky. Figured you come around soon I've been wanting to talk to you." Gray replies and walks back inside as I enter.

"I ah wanted to talk to you actually." I say.

"Let me guess how to parent, whoo the girl, become part of a family you created but didn't know about?" Gray asks.

"Uh no just I mean yeah but not that way."

"First off I don't know everything about parenting cause my kid is a little older than yours. The most important thing is to be there and pay attention to your kid. Hana is still young and impressionable she looks at Cana to be her whole world. She also knows how lonely and hurt Cana is but doesn't fully understand it." Gray starts his lecture.

"I get that and I know I just want to be there more." I start.

"I'm not done." Gray interrupts.

"Cana back when I knew here was a party girl, she drank so often she'd sweep Natsu and I under the table and still be able to talk coherently. Her mom died when she was young and didn't know her dad, she got a diploma from high school but couldn't go to college. Ironically enough she met her friends though working at the local pubs and at Fairy Tail. She doesn't trust easily especially after what happened with your guys one night stand…" He continues.

"I don't want to call it a one night stand." I interrupt.

"Oh then what do you want to call it Laxus! Huh? Cana has been my friend since we were in high school, Juvia and I met through her. You know the reason why she was at that club by herself!? I'm still pissed at myself and now I know who I can be pissed at! Juvia was in labor at that time so we were at the hospital. Then a few months later Cana tells me she's pregnant with a stranger's baby and she's scared to death. Now I don't know you that well and I really dislike you, but it seems as if Cana really enjoys herself and can be comfortable around you."

"I-I…" Trying to think of something to say.

"The only reason why I'm helping you is because my son is best friends with your daughter and Cana is my best friend. Now I gave you advice and so get out of my house and go be apart of those ladies lives." Gray pushes and shuts the door behind me.

"Thanks Gray." I smile and begin my way towards Fairy Tail. Preparing to clean the house tomorrow and a final talk with Cana's dad.

 _I feel like I'll be entering deep shit soon._


End file.
